Otra persona más
by Desis-chan
Summary: FINAL, ¿Hikaru y Kaoru terminarán juntos?, ¿Alis regresará a ser cómo antes?, mal summary, lo sé. ULIMO CAP.
1. Chapter 1

Ouran no me pertenece, ni los personajes, sólo los tomo prestados un ratito nn

Esto es un KaoxHika, me encanta la pareja y ya me animé a escribir sobre ellos, espero les guste.

Antes de que lean tienen que saber por qué lo escribí, imagínense que ustedes son esa persona que entra a su mundo y conviven con ellos, imagínense que ustedes son ella, creo que a todas nos gustaría. Lamento que al principio no salgan tanto los gemelos pero de ellos es la historia.

Es netamente Yaoi

"OURAN HIGH HOST CLUB"

CAP.1: "¿Y QUIEN LO HUBIERA PREEVISTO?

Me llamo Alis, vengo del campo, tengo 16 años, y devería de estudiar la escuela superior en éstos momentos, sin embargo no tengo el suficiente dinero para pagar los gastos que requieren las instituciones, a pesar de eso tengo los conocimientos necesarios y suficientes como cualquiera que vaya en nivel superior, por razones largas de explicar. No tengo padres, ni familia, ni un tutor. Se cocinar, lavar, planchar, asear, todas las labores domésticas que se me requieran. Solicito trabajo en ésta casa, si no soy requerida háganmelo saber, espero poder ser útil.

Kurasami Alison

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿??:Muy bien Kurasami-san, eh leído tu curriculum, por ahora no tenímos necesidad de una empleada más, sin embargo leyéndo ésta información supongo que serás de gran ayuda, solo hay un problema…

Alison: ¿Cuál, **Hitachiin-sama**?

Yukuru: Pues por lo que léo aqúi tu eres menor de edad, por lo tanto la única manera de que puedas trabajar aquí es hacerme tu tutor.

Alison: ¿Usted haría eso por mi?

Yukuru: Si tú estás de acuerdo, pero tendrías que vivir aquí.

Alison: Yo se lo agradeciría mchísimo, además… yo…, no tengo a donde ir (dijo agachando la Mirada).

Yukuru: Pues está decidido, antes de irte quiero proponerte algo; ésto de ser tu tutor es como si pasaras a ser parte de la familia, y por mi no hay problema, se vé que eres una buena niña, sin embargo, a mis dos hijos no se si le guste mucho la idea y por eso no te preocupes son unos buenos chicos, pero el caso es que quisiera que guardáramos ésto por un tiempo en secreto, ¿te parece?

Alis: Claro, el hecho de que me acepte en su casa ya es un honor Hitachiin-sama. Prometo no decir nada si usted me lo pide y esforzarme mucho en mis labores.

Yukuro: Eso lo sé, ahora… Marian ven, (dijo por un aparato), Marian te lleverá a tu habitación, desde mañana podrás empezar con algunas labores. (Decía al mismo tiempo que Marian conducía hacia la puerta a Alis).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marian: Vaya, tiénes suerte, el señor te aceptó de inmediato, a mi costó trabajo convencerlo, como ya sabes mi nombre es marian y tengo 19 años, si quieres saber algo no dudes en preguntármelo. ¿si?

Alis: Vale, mucho gusto, no dudaré. (dijo con una sonrisa)

-Después de un largo recorrido por los pasiilos y escaleras de la enorme mansion, llegaron a donde parecía sería la habitación de Alis-

Marian: Bueno aquí es, ten las llaves, es problable que te pierdas en ésta enorme mansion, a mi también me costó trabajo aprender y conocer bien el lugar pero al paso del tiempo te acostumbras, deverias dar un recorrido por la casa y ten cuidado.

Alis: Lo intentaré, descuida ya me las arreglaré, por ahora desempacaré mis cosas.

Marian: Bien hasta luego.

Alis: Hai!, (dijo entrando a su habitación).

-Ya en su habitación-

-Esperen un momento dijo: "Ten cuidado", ¿no?, ¿a qué se habrá querido referir con ello?, pues no importa, ya le preguntaré más tarde, ahora arregleré mis cosas. Pero que cuarto tan grande!!!, y tan elegante, nunca antes había estado en un cuarto así, aunque tengo la sensación de que si, estoy loca, ¿Cómo alguien como yo, una campesina sin dinero hiba a estar en un lugar tan magnífico?, creo que ya alusino.-

Y así Alis se dispuso a terminar de guardar sus cosas para después dar un recorrido por la enorme casa.

Una chica de cabellos castaños claros, con una pañoleta en su cabello suelto, de ojos color miel, y vestida con un vestido colonial, parecía viejo, como de los que se usaban antes, en la época de la colonia, pero realmente bonito, caminaba por los pasillos de la que parecía ser una gran mansion.

Alis: mmmmm…, lo que me temia.

Alis se detuvo, miró a su alrededor, dando una vuelta en su propio eje y se detuvo en el mismo lugar.

Alis: Si, no cabe duda, estoy…, perdida XD.

De pronto se topó con una enorme puerta de medera que a ojos de Alis parecía haber sido tallada a manos, que daba al enorme y bello jardín.

Alis: Woaaaaa!!!, es hermoso, está lleno de flores de distintos tamaños, formas y colores.

¿??: ¿Pues qué esperabas que todas fueran del mismo color?

Alis: ¿Ah?… (Djo volteándose para ver quién era la persona que le hablaba)

¿??: ¿Ah?, ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

Alis: (Ya completamente volteada y frente a la persona que interrumpió su recorrido), ¿Ah?

¿??: ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes decir?

Alis: Ah, no, lo siento (Dijo con una gran sonrisa).

¿??: ¿Y?, responde, ¿de que te asombras?, es normal que haya flores y obvio de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores, eso es lo que hace que se vea hermoso, ¿No?

Alis: Si tienes razón, y, ¿Cómo te llamas?, yo me llamo Kurasami Alison, pero me dicen Alis, mucho gusto, (Dijo con otra gran sonrisa)

¿??: Hikaru.

Alis: Mucho gusto Hikaru-kun, yo trabajo aquí, soy nueva pero creo que me perdí, ¿me podrías ayudar?

Hikaru: ¿trabajas aquí?, pensé que eras alguna invitada de mi papá, además tu ropa es…

Alis: ¿De tu papá?, no lo creo, vine a pedir trabajo aquí y el señor me aceptó. Y ¿Quién es tu papa?

Hikaru: (un poco pensativo) El dueño de…, ésta casa.

Alis: ¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!

Hikaru: Ah no lo sabías, ya se me hacía raro que me hablaras.

Alis: (Un poco ya más relajada) ¿raro? ¿por qué devería ser raro?

Hikaru: Es algo muy dificil de explicar, pero me dijiste que te habías perdido ¿no?, ¿bien recuerdas en qué piso está tu cuarto?

Alis: Si, en el tercero, pero tu casa es demasiado grande, después de seguir la sugerencia de Marian de recorrer el lugar, me perdí

por lo fasinada que estaba con el lugar.

Hikaru: Ya estamos acostumbrados a esto, ven te llevaré a ese piso y ahí buscaremos tu habitación.

Alis: -dijo: ¿ya estamos?-ah, pero me gustaría ver un poco más el jardín si no te importa.

Hikaru: Como gustes, espera aquí, tengo algo que hacer, vuelvo enseguida (dijo llevándola a unas mesas cerca de una gran fuente, y con una sonrisa pícara).

Y el chico se fué dejándo a Alis sola, perecía que tramaba algo, el tiempo pasó y el chico no llegaba, Alis miraba las hermosas flores pero se inomodó un poco.

Alis: Ya se tardó, además dijo: "estamos", ¿quién aparte de él?

Pero fué interrumpida por una mano que se posó en su hombro.

¿??: Perdona.

Alis: (volteándose rápidamente), ¿ah?, ¿hikaru-sama?

¿??: Si soy yo, perdona que me haya tardado.

Alis: ¿Por qué se peinó para el otro lado? (-Además su voz es diferente- pensó Alis)

¿??: ¿Eh? (Dijo algo nervioso)

Alis: Bueno no importa, ya me va a ayudar a encontrar mi habitación?

¿??: Claro sígueme (Dijo cortésmente guiándola por los pasillos de la casa).

Alis: Hikaru-sama, ¿se siente bien?, está raro.

¿??: claro, me siento estupendo Kurasami-san

Alis: Lo noto, raro, **diferente**.

¿??: (un tanto nervioso), eh, ¿Por qué debería estarlo?, ah cierto, no me llames así, dime por mi nombre, vale?

Alis: en ese caso ustéd haga lo mismo, nee?

¿??: Ja, lo haré si tu lo haces.

Alis: Lo haré cuando me diga quién es usted. (dijo con una sonrisa)

¿??: (un poco impactado) ¿Eh?, ¿a…a qué te refieres?, soy yo, Hikaru.

Alis: No, tu no eres Hikaru-sama, por que aunque seas igual y aunque solo haya tenido una plática con él me puedo dar cuenta que son totalmente distintos, usted por ejemplo es más cortés mientras que él aunque lo es no lo demuestra, luego la voz, la de usted es más delicada y aguda que la de él, y muchas otras cosa. No es así?, quién eres?

¿??: Kaoru, me llamo Kaoru Hitachiin.

Alis: Kurasami Alison, mucho gusto (dijo estirando su mano y sonriendo).

CAP.2. IGUALES, PERO… DIFERENTES.

Alis: Gracias por ayudarme a econtrar mi cuarto, Kaoru-sama nn

Kaoru: De nada pero recuerda es solo Kaoru, bueno me voy nn

Alis: kaoru…espera, (dijo tomándolo del brazo).

Kaoru: ¿Qué pasa?

Alis: ¿Por…, por que, por qué lo hicieron?

Kaoru: ¿Nani?

Alis: ¿Por qué tú te hiciste pasar por Hikaru?

Kaoru: (dijo soltaándose del agarre de Alis, caminando y sin mirarla) Era solo, una prueba…

Alis: (un poco desconcertada y ya sola en frente de su habitacón)

¿Prueba?

Alis se metió a su habitación recostándose un en su ahora nueva cama.

-Debe de ser divertido tener un hermano y más si son iguales, tener un cómplice, alguien a quién conterle y confiarle tus cosas, un amigo, me gustaría tener a una persona o…, dos–

Pensaba Alis, mientras miraba el cielo desde el ventanal de su cuarto, ya era tarde, y no había comido, un ruido extraño, era su estómago XD, decidió bajar a ver que podia comer.

Ya en la cocina se encontró con Marian.

Alis: ¿Marian?

Marian: ¿si?, ¿qué se te ofrece?

Alis: uhmm…, es que yo… bueno…

Marian: ¿Tienes hambre? nn

Alis: ehmm, si n////n

Marian: Sígueme (dijo conduciendo a Alis por la enorme cocina)

Alis: Woaaa!!!, es enorme.

Marian: sip, mira tengo que pedirte un favor antes de que comas, le puedes llevar ésta comida a los señoritos?

Alis: Claro (dijo tomando unas charolas que Marian le extendía)

Marian: De veras, muchas gracias.

Alis se condució al enorme y magnífico comedor, dándose una gran sorpresa.

-¿TU?- gritarn dos gemélos al unísono.

Alis: Ustedes, ya veo, aquí está su comida.

Hikaru: No…

Kaoru: Queremos!!!

Alis: Nani?

-Que NO queremos comer eso!!!- repitieron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

Alis: ¿Por qué no?, es su comida.

Hikaru: No tenemos por que darte explicaciones

Kaoru: Además, no tenemos hambre.

Alis: Bueno, entonces que hago con ésto?

Kaoru: ¿Cómo que?, pues llévatelo

Hikaru: Y no te quedes ahí paradota, ¿qué esperas?

Alis: H-hai!

Alis ya se estaba llendo cuando…

Hikaru: ¿Qué haces?

Alis: Llevándome la comida

Kaoru: ¿y por qué?

Alis: Por que ustedes me dijeron que no…

-MENTIRA¡¡¡-gritaron al unísono mientras se cruzaban de brazos.

Alis: ¿Qué?

Hikaru: ¿Eres tonta o qué?

Alis: ¿ah?

Kaoru: Lo ves?, no sabes decir otra cosa mas "¿ah?"

Alis: p-pero

Kaoru: Si te lo llevas ¿qué vamos a comer?

Alis procesó todas las palabras, todo, y dijo tranquilamente.

Alis: No les gusta ésto, entonces ¿qué quieren que les traiga de comer (dijo con una gran sonrisa) nn

-¿Ah?-pronunciaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Alis: entonces, ¿qué quieren?

Kaoru: Helado!!!

Hikaru: Hamburgesas!!!

Kaoru: Refresco!!!

Hikari: Pizza!!!

Y así se la pasaron pidiéndole cosas a la pobre Alis quien solo andaba de aquí para allá, estaba realmente exhausta y ya era casi noche y no había comido nada, los gemelos pedían y pedían y no se comían nada.

-Fresas con crema- gritaron para después ver como Alis se alejaba para ir por lo pedido.

Koaru: No cres que nos estamos pasando con ella?

Hikaru: Si somos Buenos con ella se tomará confianza y querrá ser nuestra amiga, y si hacemos lo contrario nos odiará, es una prueba

Kaoru: Pero Hikaru, ella nos logró diferenciar, no es eso suficiente?, creíamos que aparte de Haruhi no había otra persona, y hasta nos dió rezones.

Hikaru: No nos podemos confiar, y que nos haya diferenciado no quiere decir que vámos a ser sus amigos, oye ya se tardó no?, veamos que pasa.

Y así los gemelos se encaminaron a la elegante cocina a averiguar por que Alis tardaba tanto. Y vieron a Alis sentada en una silla platicando con alguien.

Hikaru: con que descansando, eh, verá que no se puede jugar con nosotros (decía mientras se disponía a irrumpir el valioso descanso de Alis)

Kaoru: (Tomándolo del brazo para impedir que hiciera algo) Espera, escucha…

-Pero no has comido nada-

-Lo sé, pero ellos tienen que comer algo, y creo que no se pueden decidir todavía, no comeré hasta que ellos lo hagan-

-Alis, están jugando con tigo, ¿no cres que ya fueron muchas horas de decidir?-

Alis: No, ellos son unas buenas personas y no serían capaces de jugar conmigo, además tienen que comer tan siquiera un poco, no quiero que se enfermen.

Marian: Lo que tú digas.

Alis: (tomándo unas charolas y caminando hacia la puerta de salida) Espero que ésto si lo quieran comer. nn

Hikaru: Vámonos

Kaoru: Hai

Alis: (recargando las charolas enfrente de los chicos) Tómen, perdonen por la tardanza, ¿esto les agrada?

-SI !!! – grataron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

Alis: ¿Si?

Hikaru: ¿Estás sorda?

Kaoru: Ya dijimos que si.

Alis: (Con una sonrisa, parecía feliz) Muy bien, quiéren algo más?

Hikaru: No, ya te puedes ir.

Alis: No, aún no puedo.

Kaoru: ¿No puedes?

Alis: No, me quedaré hasta ver que coman algo.

Hikaru: Eso no es necesario, estamos bien sin ti

Kaoru: Mmmmm, ten (Dijo ofresiéndole de sus fresas a Alis)

Alis: ¿Nani?

Kaoru: Ya haz trabajado mucho y supongo que tienes el estómago vacío nn

Alis: No, no podría, además es su comida.

Kaoru: Yo te la estoy ofreciéndo, es de mala educación rechazar lo que te ofrecen uu

Hikaru: Sabes, es un honor que un Hitachiin, te ofresca de su comida, o será que eres demasiado para comer de ésto?

Alis: ¿Qué?, no, eso no es, es que por eso mismo, ustedes son mis amos, Kaoru-sama y Hikaru-sama

Kaoru: nn Por eso te lo ofresco Kurasam-san, acepta

Alis: Bueno acepto, y… es solo "Alis"

Kaoru: Entonces es solo "Hikaru" y "Kaoru"

Alis: HAI!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El primer día de Alis en la casa de lo Hitachiin había sido realmente exhaustivo, pero terminó bien. Alis yacía dormida en una enorme y cómoda cama, ee día ella fué muy feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP .3. ELLA…

Alis despertó temprano para darle el desayuno al Señor Yukuru y a sus hijos, tenía que dar una buena impresión.

Alis: Yukuro-sama, aquí tiene su desayuno nn

Yukuro: ah, Kurasami-san, gracias, ¿es muy temprano para que te levantes, no?

Alis: No importa es parte de mi trabajo nn ah y dígame Alis.

Yukuro: Muy bien así te dire, y hablando de eso, Alis, tengo que decirte algo…(dijo algo pensativo)

Alis: Lo que sea. nn

Yukuro: Como sabes soy tu tutor, y eso incluye, pagar tus gastos, todo.

Alis: Si, pero ya sabe que eso no es necesario, yo solo le pido que me dé trabajo

Yukuro: Lo sé pero no quiero tenerte descuidada, y estar bajo mi tutoría implica que tendrás que obedecerme, entiendes?

Alis: Entiendo, pero a que va todo ésto?

Yukuro: Quiero que vayas a la escuela!, y es una órden, entiendes?

Alis: No, no entiendo, ya le dije que tengo los conocimientos de una niña de mi edad, no es necesario

Yukuro: Lo sé y por eso mismo, no quiero que descuides tus estudios

Alis: Lo siento pero me niego, no quiero ser un carga, para usted ni para su familia, yo solo soy una empleada más en ésta casa, no tengo derecho a ésto.

Yukuro: Bien, no quería llegar a ésto, pero bueno, si te reusas, dejaré tu tutoría, y no te dejaré trabajar en ésta casa, entiendes?, así que no creo que tengas otra opción que aceptar (dijo con una sonrisa pícara)

Alis: -De tal padre tal hijo XD- Si no tengo otra opción, aceptaré

Yukuro: (Con cara triunfante) Bien, por que ya te inscribí, irás a la ecuela de mis hijos nn

Alis: (Con cara de terror) S-s-su-sus hijos? ¬¬lll

Yukuru: Si, mis hijos, se levarán bien, además tengo que proponerte algo, Alis

Alis: (reaccionando después del shok que tuvo XD) nnU ¿qué sucede?

Yukuro: Quiero que aceptes que yo…, te adopte

Alis: ¿Qué?

Yukuro: Como oiste, quiero adoptarte, esás de acuerdo o no te agrada la idea?

Alis: La idea me encanta señor, pero eso sería mucho pedir, no podría, no soy nadie

Yukuro: Sino quieres está bien, pero a mí me encantaría tener una hija.

Alis: SI, SI, SI, SI QUIERO!!!

Yukuru: Pues ya puedes decirme papá. Sólo firma éstos papeles que me dan tu adopción.

Alis: (Arrojándose a ahora su Nuevo padre) Claro, papa!!!

Yukuro: Bien…, hija nn

Ya después de haber firmado algunos papeles.

Alis: Yukuro-sama, etto…

Yukuro: Papá, es papa

Alis: Si, papa, esto, se lo vas a decir a tus hijos?, y si no lo aceptan?

Yukuro: Pues claro, y si se reusan se tendrán que aguantar, tu ya eres parte de ésta familia

Alis: Me, me gustaría que no les dijeras, no todavía

Yukuro: pero, ¿por qué?

Alis: Me gustaría, que primero nos conociéramos major, y tal vez así, me acepten

Yukuro: No le veo el caso pero si así lo deseas, está bien

Alis: Gracias yuku…, papá.

Yukuro: Alis, me gustaría que fueses a la escuela lo más pronto possible, hoy ya es tarde, quisiera que te prepararas para mañana, está bien?

Alis: Claro, iría hoy si tú me lo dijeras nn

Yukuro: Mejor sera mañana, no creo que te dé tiempo de cambiarte, aquí está tu ropa, además tengo que avisarles, y pernsar una buena explicación para darles a Hikaru y Kaoru, está bien, auí están tus cosas; tu uniforme, libros, etc, hare que Marian los lleve a tu…

Alis: No, no es necesario,. Además uo sigo trabajando aquí, hasta que todo se arregle, yo los llevaré.

Yukuru: Lo de seguir trabajando aquí no me parece pero si tu lo quieres bien, nos vemos después

Alis: Si, papá.

Alis salió del cuarto cagando demaciadas cosas, y eventualmente rápido para tener tiempo de preparar la mesa para el desayuno de los gemelos antes de que se levantaran, así que como era de esperarse tropezó con alguien pensó era de la servidumbre, hasta que…

Alis: au, au, au, que daño, lo siento, lo siento (levantándose rápidamente para disculparse y ayudar a pararse con quien choco, ya que ambos cayeron al suelo por el impácto, se topó con un rostro conocido), lo, LO LAMENTO KAORU-SAMA!!!, NO ERA MI …

Kaoru: Ya, ya, no es para tanto, estás bien? (dijo parándose)

Alis: si, y usted Kaoru-sama?

Kaoru: ¿Usted?, me llamo solo Kaoru

Alis: Lo siento, Kaoru n////n

Kaoru: Bueno no importa, por que hibas tan rápi…, eso es (dijo mirándo las cosas que yacían en el suelo)

Alis: Jajaja, nada, nada (Dijo mientras como por arte de magia recigía las cosas con una velocidad impresionante y se alejaba a gran velocidad)

Kaoru: ¬¬ (recapacitando)Eso era el uniforme de chicas de mi escuela, libros y cuadernos.

Ya más tranquila y sin que Kaoru le hiciese preguntas, Alis preparaba la inmensa mesa para el desayuno.

Alis: ¿Kaoru?, ¿por que Hikaru, no ha bajado?

Kaoru: ¿Cómo sabes que no soy yo?

Alis: Ya te lo había dicho, hay muchas rezones nn

Kaoru: Sigue dormido, yo siempre me levanto antes que él para asegurarme que haya preparao las cosas para el día de escuela.

Alis: Ya veo, debe de ser genial tener un harmano, y major aún ser tan unidos nn

Kaoru: ¿Eh?, a si, creo que si…, aunque (Lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro y bajando la cabeza para que Alis no lo escuchase)

Alis: ¿Aunque?

Kaoru: ¿Escuchaste?

Alis: ¿Escuchar?, no escuché lo ultimo que dijiste pero por tu postura, pensé que había un "Aunque", se te veía triste.

Kaoru: ¿Triste?, yo nunca estoy triste!!! (dijo adoptando una postura y humor completamente diferentes, alegre)

Alis: ya- ya veo nnU

Hikaru: (tallándose los ojos) Guaaaa!!!, kaoru, ¿por qué no me despertaste?

Kaoru: Es que se te veía tan lindo

Hikaru: (tomándolo en brazos)…Kaoru

Kaoru:…Hikaru

Ambos esperaban una reacción de Alis, algo como: KYAAA!!! ó que simplemente se desmayara, pero cuando volteáron a verla, se sorprendieron al verla tan tranquila como siempre, sin ningún sonrojo, de hecho nisiquiéra mirándolos, como si la cosa que acababan de hacer fuera de lo más normal.

Alis: (Con una gran sonrisa) ¿Ya quiéren desayunar?

Los dos chicos se miraron extrañados.

Kaoru: (Ya separados y sentádos en la mesa) Yo quiero leche con chocolate y pastel. nn

Alis: Hai, ahora mismo te lo traigo Kaoru, y usted Hikaru-sama?

Hikaru: Eh?, sama?, por qué a el solo lo llamas por su nombre y a mi no?

Alis: Usted no me ah dado permiso nn

Hikaru: Si ya sabes ¬¬

Alis: No, no lo sabía pero ahora lo hare, hikaru nn

Hikaru: (Desviándo su Mirada) Yo, yo quiero lo mismo.

Alis: En seguida se los traigo.

Y así los gemelos terminaron de desayunar, tomaron susu cosas y se fuéron en una limosina a la que pronto sería su escuela. Hacía unos pocos minutos que se habían hido y ya se sentía aburrida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&En la limosina de los gemelos&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaoru: ¿Hikaru?

Hikaru: ¿Eh?,¿Qué pasa?

Kaoru: **Ella, **Alis, no hizo nada cuando nosotros…

Hikaru: (Pensativo) Lo sé

Kaoru pensaba para sí mismo, mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventana.

-¿Y si la encontré?, Hikaru ya tiene a su Haruhi y yo a…, ¿Alis?, ella nos logró diferenciar, y además de Haruhi no había nadie que lo pudiese hacer y al igual que Haruhi, a ella no le causó ningun efecto nuestro incesto. Y, yo sé que lo que siento no es normal, mi amor hacia Hikaru, hacia **mi hermano **no es solo amor fraternal, y sé que ésto que yo siento hacia él, el lo siente hacia Haruhi y me vuelca el corazón el solo pensarlo, pero creo que si encuentro a mi Haruhi, cuando **él **decida dar un paso afuera de nuestro mundo, yo ya no me sentiré tan solo, si él puede ser feliz, yo también puedo…-

Hikaru: En qué piensas Kaoru?

Kaoru: En nada…, en… nada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alis: Woaaa!!!, que aburrido, sin ellos el trabajo no es divertido, y pensar que solo llevo dos días de conocerlos. Son…, son un caso único, ellos son especiales, sin duda, mi estacia en ésta casa va a ser interesante.

&&&&&&&&&& En el Prestigiado Colegio "OURAN".&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-HARUHI!!!!- Gritaron al unísono los gemelos.

Haruhi: Buenos días, Hikaru, Kaoru

-Buenos días!!!-gritó Hikaru

Kaoru:¿Qué tienen de Buenos? (susurró sin que nadie lo escuchase)

Hikaru: ¿Dijiste algo Kaoru?

Kaoru: No, es solo que ya quiero ir a casa para jugar con mi Nuevo juguete

Hikaru: -¿dijo "**mi**"?- ?Te…, refieres a Alis?

Kaoru: Hai!!! nn

Haruhi: ¿Alis?

Hikaru: Si, es nuestro Nuevo juguete nn

-¿Dijo "**nuestro**"?, él ya tiene a Haruhi, ¿no?, Alis es mía, ¿qué me pasa?, estoy hablando de ella como si fuese un objeto que me pertenesiese-

Harihi: ¿Juguete, eh?, enonces supongo que ya no me molestarán más si la tiénen a ella ¬¬

Hikaru: Haruhi…(restregando su cachete con el de ella), no te pongas celosa, tu eres nuestra prioridad principal.

-¿De Nuevo "**nuestra**"?, ¿qué le hace pensar que también es la mía?, ésto no lo acepto- Y rapidamente Kaoru se alejó hacia la salida del aula, ya cuando estaba cerca de ésta dijo algo fuertemente.

Kaoru: Es…, es **TU **prioridad principal…(Y así Kaoru salió del salón)

Hikaru: ¿Kaoru?…

Haruhi: Hikaru, ¿Qué le pasa a Kaoru?

Hikaru: No…, no lo sé…

En los pasillos de "OURAN", un chico que parecía enojado caminaba sin rumbo.

Kaoru: Bien, que bien!!!, ahora camino como loco, solo me falta hablar solo, ja ya lo estoy haciendo XD. Debo regresar a la clase ya pronto va a epezar, HISTORIA!!!, rayos olvidé en mi cama la tarea que nos dejó, y supongo que Hikaru la olvidó también, ¿qué hago?, tengo 20 minutos antes de que la clase empieze…, ya sé!!!…

&&&&&&&&&&&En la mansion Hitachiin&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

RING RING RING…

Alis: "Mansión Hitachiim", ¿Qúe se le ofrece?, ¿Kaoru?, ¿Tarea de Historia?, no entien…, no, no me molesta pero…, si, ya lo sé, tengo que…,¿urgente?, si, bueno yo..,. no, claro que puedo pero…(Alis tomó un respiro ante de colgar el teléfono, claro que Kaoru ya lo había hecho, antes de decir unas palabras)…De…, de nada. nn U

Alis se detubo un momento para respirar profunda y hondamente para después ir al cuarto de los Hitachiin. Al entrar (Claro después de mucho caminar XD) visualizó en la cama un documento, el que posiblemente era el que Kaoru quería, Alis quería darse prisa pues Kaoru parecía apurado, así que tomó el documento, lo inspeccionó para verificar que fuese el indicado y antes de salir notó algo…

Alis: Una…, ¿una… una cama?

Sabía que dormían en el mismo cuarto por que Marian se lo dijo, pero no le dijo que dormían en la misma cama, pero bueno ella pansó: -Debe de ser normal para ellos, son hermanos, aunque no se qué quisieron lograr con su actuación de hoy en el desayuno, bueno ya no importa, me apresuraré a llevarle ésto-, y así Alis, se alistó y salió rumbo a la ecuela.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&En la calle&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alis: Wahhh!, Marian dijo que era por aquí, ya devería haber llegado.

Lo que Alis no sabía era que ya se encontraba delante de la dichosa escuela, que más parecía un enorme, realmente enorme Castillo feudal XD, así que precisamente se acercó a uno de los tantos guardias del disque "Castillo feudal", para preguntar y después sorprenderse de la respuesta.

Alis:¡¡¡ ¿¿¿Aquí es???!!!

El guardia asintió, ella le preguntó si podia entregar a Kaoru el documento.

Guardia: ¿Cómo se llama usted?

Alis: ¿Yo?…, uhmmm, bueno, me llamo Kurasami Alison…

Guardia: ¿No querrá decir que es usted la hija perdida de Yukuru-sama?

Alis: ¿Perdida?

Guardia: Si ayer vino a inscribirla a éste colegio, diciendo que usted era su hija perdida desde hace años: "Alison Hitachiin", ¿no es así?

Alis: Si, si soy su hija (-pero ¿perdida? Yo…, soy adoptada-pensó Alis), mañana vendré al colegio, pero hoy vine a entregarle ésto a Kaoru-kun

Guardia: ¿A su harmano?

Alis: Je je, si a mi harmano nnU

Guardia: Perfecto, pase usted, solo le avisaré al director que usted está aquí, es una buena oportunidad de que conosca su nueva escuela

Alis: Hai nn

El guardia guió a Alis por los extensos jardines de la escuela hasta, que llegaron a la recepción donde parecía estaría la dirección.

Guardia: Muy bien entre (le dijo abriendo unas enormes puertas)

Alis: Gracias.

Alis entró al gran solon que había detrás de esas puertas, y vió un hombre sentado en un escritorio.

¿??: muy bien, por lo que veo tu eres Alison Hitachiin, ¿no?, yo soy el director de éste plantel educativo

Alis: Si, mucho gusto.

Director: Bien por lo que sé tu eres la hija perdida de los señores Hitachiin, y te inscribieron a éste plantel,no es así?

Alis: Asi, es uu (A Alis no le gustaba mentir, ella no era su hija perdida)

Diractor: Muy bien, entonces a qué viniste?, el señor Yukuru me informó que mañana vendrías.

Alis: ¿A qué vine?…, ¡¡¡AH…KAORU!!!, se va a enojar si no se lo llevo!!! (Alis se había olvidado completamente a que fué a ese lugar)

Director: ¿Kaoru Hitachiin, tu hermano?

Alis: Si, lo siento, tengo algo que darle rapidamente, por eso vine, puedo?

Director: Claro y de una vez, te autorizo para que veas la escuela, solo te pido algo, no puedes estar por ahí con esa ropa tendrás que usar ésto…(Dijo enseñandole un uniforme parecido al que su nuevo padre le había dado)

Alis comprendió, ella ya era estudiante así que no tenía nada malo que se lo pusiera aunque se sentía algo incómoda, antes de salir de aquel salon Alis se acercó a susurrarle algo al hombre…

_**Alis: Me… me gustaría que no le dijera a Kaoru ni a Hikaru que soy su hermana "perdida" (ahh de Nuevo a mentir), ellos cren que soy su sirvienta, ¿me ayudaría diciéndoles a los guardias y a los que están enterados que guarden el secreto?**_

_**Director: Sólo los guardias y el director, osea "yo" lo sabemos así que no se preocupe enantadora dama, (dijo guñándole el ojo y dándole una rosa, algo que la sorprendió) solo no entiendo el por que…**_

_**Alis: Es algo muy dificil de explicar, pero le agradesco que guarde el secreto (dijo saliendo de aquel salon), gracias…**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Cerca de ese lugar&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaoru: Ah!, tarda demasiado, la clase ya va empezar…

Hikaru: ¿Qué tanto murmuras Kaoru?

Kaoru: ¿Nani?, a nada

Haruhi: Kaoru, hoy estás muy raro

Kaoru: ¿Raro? ¿Yo?, que va, no es nada nn

Haruhi: Si tu lo dices ¬¬

-yo sé que Kaoru tiene algo, primero lo de la mañana, traté de olvidarlo pero ahora parece distraído, como ído, no sé que le pasa- se decía mentalmente Hikaru.

En un lugar muy cerca de ahí…

Alis: Wuah…, ésta ropa es incómoda (Decía mientras se jalaba el cuello del uniforme como si tubiera calor), ah qué salon sera?…

¿??: Señorita, ¿Qué hace fuéra del salon en horas de clase?

Alis: ¿Uhmm? (Dijo volteándose para ver quién le hablaba)

¿??: ¿Y qué, piensa quedarse ahí sin decir nada?

Alis: Etto, lo siento, es que soy nueva, y no conosco la escuela, busco a Kaoru Hitachiin para darle ésto (dijo mostrándole el docuento) lo olvidó en casa…

¿??: Ya veo, su nombre ¿es?

Alis: Kura…, Alison Hitachiin

¿??: ¿Hitachiin?, oh ya entiendo, ¿no hiba usted a entrar mañana?

Alis: Si, pero cuando vine para dárle ésto a Kaoru el director me dijo que tenía que usar ésto para poder estar aquí, pero no encuentro el salón TuT

¿??: Así que es eso, venga, yo soy su profesor de Historia, le tocará con migo esa clase lo que resta del año, Kaoru también estará en su mismo grupo, mi nombre es " Velion"

Alis: Ya veo, muchas gracias Velion-sama, sólo que lo de ser familia de los Hitachiin…

Velion: Lo sé, lo sé, el director me lo dijo nn

Alis (-que rápido es- pensó), bueno, gracias nn

Después de eso los dos se dirijieron al salon tanto anhelado por todos XD.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"En el salon"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sonido de la puerta abrirse se eschuchó…

-Oh no, ya va a empezar y no ha llegado, tal vez no la dejaron pasar, ¡AH QUE TONTO!, claro que no por que no tiene identificación de etudiante de ésta escuela, tonto, tonto, tonto, ton…- pero los pensamientos de Kaoru fueron interrumpidos por la enorme sorpresa que recibió al igual que Hikaru de ver a Alis.

Velion: Buenas tardes jóvenes!

Todos: Buenas tardes!

Velion: Bien, antes que nada quisiera presentarles a su nueva compañera de clases, por favor presentate…

Alis: Mi nombre es…(-¿Alison Hitachiin?, no, no puedo decir eso- pensó Alis) Kurasami Alison, mucho gusto, en un pacer (dijo con una gran sonrisa que impactó a muchos, pero más impactados estaba Hikaru y Kaoru por lo que sus ojos veían).

Velion: Muy bien, Kurasami-san, ya conoce a los gemelos (varias expresione interrogantes aparecieron en más de un rostro), por favor siéntate atrás de Kaoru-kun.

Y así fué, Alis caminó hasta ese lugar, -¿Cómo podia saber que él era Kaoru?, es decir ellos sabían que era él por dónde estaba sentado, pero ella acababa de llegar- se preguntaban muchos.

Alis: Toma nn (dijo con una tierna sonrisa entrgándole el documento)

Kaoru: (Aún impactado) Gra-gracias 00

Aunque Kaoru realmente ya se lo esperaba al ver en la mañana el uniforme, dudó, y pensó que fué un truco de su imaginación y por eso no le preguntó nada, pero ahora confirmó sus sospechas.


	3. Chapter 3

Espero que hasta ahora les esté gustando, actualizo rápido por que quiero llegar a donde se muestra la relación de Hikaru y Kaoru. Ya saben Ouran ni los personajes me pertenecen bla bla bla… CAP .4. INDIFERENCIA 

El impacto que Alis causó en los estudiantes de la clase no se comparó con el de Hikaru y Kaoru, y aunque no lo quisiesen admitir algo dentro de ellos estaba feliz de verla ahí. Por otra parte Alis estaba demasiado feliz y emocionada, nunca antes había tenido una experiencia como esa.

Haruhi: Hikaru, dijo que se llamba Alis, ¿no?, ¿es a la que Kaoru se refería?

Hikaru: Ehmm…, si

Haruhi: Antes Kaoru dijo: _-"Ya quiero ir a casa para jugar con mi Nuevo juguete-", _osea que…, ¿ella vive con ustedes?

Hikaru: Si, es nuestra sir…,(-no, tonto, no digas sirvienta, Kaoru me mataría, además es inapropiado-) ah, si ella es (-piensa, piensa…claro!-) ella es invitada de mi mama, hija de…, una amiga de mama…, y amiga nuestra…

Haruhi: Mmmm, pues se ve simple y modesta, rica como todos.

Hikaru: Ehmm, no ella no es rica, es que yo…uhmm, nada nnU

Haruhi: ¬¬ Mmmm, Hikaru se que me mientes, dime la verdad

Cerca de ahí…

Kaoru: Mmmm, Alis no entiendo, ¿Qué haces aquí y con el uniforme?

Alis: Etto, mmm…, Yukuru-sama se los explicará después, no me preguntes, que igual y yo también estoy algo confundida, nee?, lo que si, es que yo estoy inscrita en ésta escuela.

Kaoru: Está, está bien, espero que la escuela te guste (-Esto va ser divertido- pensába Kaoru con una sonrisa maliciosa) nn

Alis: Esto, eso espero nn

El tiempo pasó y la hora del receso se acercaba, pero para los estudiantes de la clase de Hikaru y Kaoru era más impotante conocer a la nueva y Linda estudiante, así que fué menos el tiempo que pasó antes de que concluyera la clase que los papelitos que le llegaban de montones y que decían cosas como: "Hola", "Te gusta la escuela", "¿Quiéres salir con migo?", etc, etc…

Kaoru: Apenas llegas y ya eres muy popular ¬¬

Alis: ¿Popular?

Kaoru: Si, ya sabes, todos te quieren…

Alis: ¿Enserio todos me quieren?

Kaoru: Alis, Sabes por que te Mandan esos papelitos, ¿no?

Alis: ¿Por que soy nueva y me quieren ayudar?

Kaoru: ¬¬ No, si te fijas son más de hombres que de mujeres, tu eres Linda, bonita, amable, elegante, y una buena persona…,y (Kaoru se dió cunta de las cosas que decía y se sonrijó al instánte) u////u

Alis: n////n Eso…, eso no es verdad, no tengo ninguna de las cosas que dijiste…. Además yo no me fijaría en ellos por que yo quie…

RINGRINGRING…

Kaoru: Ahhhh (bostezando), que bueno, ya acabó, ven Alis, vámos a comer (dijo agarrándole la mano y saliendo del salón rápidamente sin esperar a Hikaru)

Hikaru: (Al darse cuenta de ello) Kaoru…, que le pasa?, por que me ignora?, por ella?

Haruhi: Oye Hikaru qué le pasa a Kaoru?, por que no te esperó…

Hikaru: ¬¬ Ya me di cuenta…, ven vámos, ya tengo hambre…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&En el comedor de Ouran&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaoru: ¿Qué vas a comer?

Alis: Cierto!, no traje nada, ya te lo dije, es una larga historia, mi objetivo era entregarte lo de historia, no traje nada n////n

Kaoru: Yo te compro algo!!!

Alis: No, no, nada de malo tiene quedarse un día sin comer…

Kaoru: Un día?, pues parece que llevas varios, con ese pequeño cuerpesito…, tan… frágil… y …delicado…, (reaccionando) ah pero tienes que comer algo, es una orden!!!

Alis: bueno, no me puedo negar, pero que sea algo que no cueste mucho, para que no gastes tanto nn

Kaoru: Eso no importa, ya sé, quieres caviar?

Alis nnU, Eso…, eso es caro…

Kaoru: No, no lo es, pero nos lo comemos entre lo dos, ¿no?, es que sería mucho si? nn

Alis: HAI!!!

En un lugar muy cercano…

Haruhi: Hikaru, ¿no piensas probrar tu comida?

Hikaru: … (Observando a Kaoru y a Alis)

Haruhi: ¿Hikaru?

Hikaru: …

Haruhi: ¡¡¡HIKARU!!!

Hikaru: ¿Eh?, ¿alguien me habló?

Haruhi: No se que te pasa a ti, ni a Kaoru, hoy están muy raros, ¿Algo tiene que ver Kurasami-san?

Hikaru: (Sin prestarle mucha atención y siguiendo con su labor de observar a Kaoru y a Alis) Si, digo, no, si, pero…, ajá… y…no sé…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-No sé si esto está bien, además creo que Hikaru ni siquiera se da cuenta de mis intensioens, a decir verdad es my agradable el estar con Alis, si, si él tiene a Haruhi yo puedo sentir lo que siento ahora por Hikaru por Alis, ¿puedo?, realmente no lo sé, yo lo…amo, ¡¡¡¿¿¿PERO QUE DIGO???!!!, ahhh, tengo que aceptarlo, pero también siento que Alis es… bonita, Linda, inteligente, y tal vez llene el vacío que… pronto, si "pronto", Hikaru dejará…

-¿Kaoru?, ¿en qué piensas?- dijo Alis acercándo su rostro peligrosamente al de Kaoru, ya que él tenía agachada la cabeza y las clases ya habían terminado.

Kaoru: ¿ehhh?…(Al darses cuenta del contacto tan cercano) 0////0, Ahhhh, nada, nada (dijo haciéndose para atrás y parándose), bien ya vámonos, tengo mucho sueño, hoy no fuimos al Host por que Tamaki se enfermó, me hubiera gustado que lo vieras

Alis: ¿Host?, ¿Qué es eso?

Kaoru: Ya lo versa, ahora vámonos, Hikaru!

Hikaru no le hacía caso a Kaoru, pero sin intensions de ignorárlo, solo estaba muy interesado platicando con Haruhi.

Kaoru: ¿Hikaru?…

Hikaru: … (Aún platicando)

Kaoru: HIKARU!!!

Hikaru: …

Kaoru: BAHHH!!!, vámonos!!! (Dijo enojado tomando a Alis de la mano y saliendo del salón)

Hikaru: …Entonces nos vemos mañana Haruhi nn (Dijo con una sonrisa)

Haruhi: vale nn

Hikaru: (Buscando con la Mirada a Kaoru)…¿Kaoru?…

Chica x: Kaoru-kun (No sabía que era Hikaru), ¿buscas a Hikaru-kun?

Hikaru: Emmmm, si, sabes ¿dónde está?

Chica x: Pues hace unos segundos él te estaba hablando pero tu no le hacías caso, entonces salió del salon con Kurasami-san,…parecía enojado uu

Hikaru: ¿Con Alis?, bien, tengo qué irme ya, nos vemos…

Chica x: Hai!!!…

Cerca de ahí…

Alis: Kaoru…, yo puedo caminar sin que me agarres, no conosco el camio, pero te puedo seguir (Dijo sonriendo tiernamente) nn

Kaoru: (Sonrojándose de ver esa Linda sonrisa y dándose cuenta de que todavía tenía agarrada la mano de Alis. –así parecemos novios- pensó Kaoru) Emmmm, lo siento, es que… yo…

Alis: Lo sé, estás irritado, no?, se que sonará molesto pero no hagas tanto alarde por algo así, no seas celoso nn

Kaoru: ¡¡¡¿QUEEE?!!!

Alis: Si, ya sé que quieres mucho a tu hermano por que han pasado toda la vida juntos, pero no es para tanto, nee? nn

Kaoru: (Ya relajado, pues creyó que Alis sabía de los sentimientos que Kaoru tenía hacia su hermano) ¿Si, verdad? nnU creo que mejor me ralajo y me disculpo por no esperarlo

Alis: Si, eso sería lo mejor, además no querrás que piense que hay algo más entre tu y yo que una amistad, ¿Cierto?

Kaoru: Yo…, no, no me gustaría…, aunque, no creo que se de cuenta de ello, ultimadamente no creo que le importe…(Dijo bajando la cabeza y con una Mirada triste)

Alis: Kaoru…(Dijo acercándose a él para abrazarlo, realmente le molestaba la actitud de Hikaru, ¿Cómo no podia darse cuénta de que algo así le pasaba a Kaoru?, aunque no entendía todavía por que Kaoru se comportaba así, era extraño pera ya vería alguna forma en que Hikaru y ella lo ayudaran, no sabía por que, pero sentía que tenía que ver mucho con… Hikaru, hasta que…)

Hikaru: KAORU!!!, ¿por qué no me esperaste? (Decía agitado de tanto correr para alcanzar a Kaoru)

Kaoru: (Reaccionando) ¿Ehhh?, ah lo siento, disculpame, se te veía tan entretenído platicando que pensé que sería mejor adelantarnos, pero bueno, ya vámonos…(dijo dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino)

Hikaru: HA-hai, (-Se ve molesto- pensó Hkaru) ven Alis

Alis: Vale nn

Ese día fué aún más interesante que los otros, Alis estaba realmente feliz, y estaba segura de que haría algo para ayudar a Kaoru.

_Continuará…_

Le agradesco a cat-chan por su review, que realmente fué el único ps el oto fué de mi hermana postiza, a la que le mando besos y le agradesco, en serio si soy tan mala, tan siquiera háganmelo saber TT y si no ps también XD, realmente "reviews", "reviews"…


	4. Chapter 4

No tardo nada en actualizar XD eso está bien, ¿o no?, realmente creo que no les está gustando el fic, estoy pensando muy seriamente hacerle un final ya para acabarlo o ya de plano dejarlo así T-T

Ya saben, Ouran no me pertenece ni los personejes, bla bla bla…

"**EL HOST CLUB"**

Alis se encontraba sentada sóla en una banca del jardín de la casa, pensando en la vida que llevaría desde ahora, y que empezó aquel día en que cruzó la puerta de esa mansión, esa misma en la que ahora se encontraba. Y recordando lo que platicó con Yukura-sama, ahora su papá.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&FLASH BACK&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Yukuru: Ya veo, así que por eso tubiste que ir._

_Alis: Si, lamento haber dejado así mis labores uu, aceptaré cualquier castigo._

_Yukuro: ¿Castigo?, ¿Y, por qué tendría que castigarte?, es más, me agrada que fueras, fué por tu propia voluntad, no quería obligarte, y dime, ¿Te gusto?_

_Alis: SIIIII!!!, fué fantástico, me divertí mucho, y todos son tan agradables!!!_

_Yukuru: ¿En serio?, pero ¿Kaoru y Hikaru?, ellos…_

_Alis: No entendieron muy bien que estaba pasando, pero les dije que yo estaba inscrita en la escuela, y que usted depués se los explicaría, perdón_

_Yukuru: No, está bien, ya sé que les dire…_

_Alis: Muy bien, sólo espero que no les diga que soy…_

_Yukuru: Lo sé, no se los dire, y perdón por decir que eres mi hija perdida, no se me ocurrió otra cosa, pensé que si decía que eres adoptada te sentirías mal.._

_Alis: No importa es sólo que no me gusta mentir, pero bueno, me retiro_

_Yukuru: Muy bien._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&FIN FLASH BACK&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Para Alis todo era realmente confuso, de ser una simpe campesina que ni siquiera recordaba su pasado a la hija de una importante familia, lo que más le agradaba era tener una _"Familia", _eso era todo lo que ella quería, y ahora tenía eso y más, aunque no sabía si lo merecía, y a pesar de todo se sentía rara, la sensación, de ya haber estado y tenido ya esas cosas, no dejaban de perturbarle la mente. –¡Debo estar loca!- se repetía cada vez que pensaba ello. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Alis: Ah, eres tu Hikaru nn (dijo sonriéndole)

Hikaru se había sentado recargando sus brazos en su nuca y mirando hacia el cielo.

Hikaru: Todavía…, todavía no entiendo por que te es tan fácil diferenciarnos, ni siquiera hablé, y me peiné igual que Kaoru. 

Alis: Si, tienes razón, tal vez creas que fué casualidad, pero a pesar de que te ves totalmente igual que Kaoru, tu eres tú, y él es él, siempre serán diferentes, dos personas distintas, pero juntas de toda la vida, un lazo…difícil de romper…un…mundo… (Al decir ésto Alis miró al cielo y cerró los ojos), creo que por…eso, siento, es decir, sentí, que eras tu. (dijo sonriéndole y adoptando su postura habitual)

Hikaru la miraba sorprendido, era la primera vez que alguien le decía exactamente lo que él, y tal vez Kaoru pensaban, ni siquiera Haruhi lo había hecho, apenas los conoció, ¿Cómo era posible que viera dentro de ellos tan rápido?, hasta a Haruhi se le había hecho difícil, era sorprendente.

Alis: Y…, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Hikaru: ¿Uhhh?, ah nada, aveces me gusta venir aquí con Kaoru a ver el paisaje, aunque, ahora, lo siento más distante…y no se por qué…

Alis: Mmmm, ya veo, tal vez si le pusiéras más atención, él no se distanciaría, pero no lo sé, no me hagas caso, no soy nadie para meterme en sus vidas, lo siento…

Hikaru: No, está bien, tienes razón, lo intentaré.

Alis: (Algo contenta) Hai! nn, ahora tengo que irme, ahora tengo tarea que hacer, y ¿ustedes ya la hicieron?

Hikaru: (Algo apenado) Ehhh. N-no nnU

Alis: Bueno, es mejor que la hagas nn, nos vemos.

Y dicho y hecho Alis se fué.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Alis preparaba la mesa para el desayuno, se había levantado temprano, como siempre, cuando los gemelos bajaron.

Alis: Que bien ya despertaron, ¿Qué van a queres de desayunar? (Dijo Alis vestida con el uniforme de la escuela y un delantal)

Kaoru: Woahhh! (bostezando) Alis…, ¿A qué hora te levantaste?

Alis: Mmmm. Como… a las 5:30, ¿Por qué?

Hikaru: 00 Es muy temprano, debes de dormir bien

Kaoru: Si, ahora que vas a la escuela tienes más preocupaciones.

Alis: Si pero eso no significa que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, yo sigo siendo su sirvienta (Dijo con una sonrisa)

Kaoru: Yo creo que hay demasiadas sirvientas aquí que pueden hacer eso, tu ya tienes otras responsabilidades…

Hikaru: No puedes darte el lujo de quedarte dormida en clases…(acompletó la oración de Kaoru)

Alis: Eso no pasará, yo ya estoy acostumbrada, además…¿no les gusta que…yo les dé el desayuno? (dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa)

Kaoru: NO!!!, no es eso, si me gusta y…mucho n///n (Dijo sonrrojándose), ¿No es así Hikaru?

Hikaru: S-si, si me gusta (dijo tambien sonrrojado)

Alis: ¡Qué bien!, entonces no hay problema, así está bien

Kaoru: Eso es trampa, no me parece que tengas que levantarte tan temprano para darnos el desayuno.

Hikaru: Puedes hacer otras cosas pero ya otra persona nos dará el desayuno.

Alis: Escuchen, yo también le doy el desayuno a Yukuru-sama, además estoy totalmente familiarizada con éste tipo de cosas y si dicen que les gusta que yo se los dé, no veo algún problema en que siga así nn además no creo poder dormir ese tiempo, comprendan soy una simple sirvienta, ¿entienden?

Kaoru: Está bien, **entiendo, **pero para **mi** no eres solo eso.

Hikaru: Si, para **nosotros**, eres una amiga

Alis: Pero…, sempais…

Kaoru: Ya basta de tanto alarde_, entendemos_, así que está bien.

Alis: Y…entonces, ¿Qué quieren de desayunar?…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&EN LA ESCUELA&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todos veían como Alis salía de la misma limosina que los gemelos.

FLASH BACK

_Kaoru: Ahora entra Alis_

_Alis: No, no puedo, yo mejor me voy caminando, no queda tan lejos…_

_Hikaru: ¿Para que?, si vivimos en la misma casa, y vámos al mismo lugar_

_Alis: Pe-pero es una limosina, no puedo…yo…_

_Los gemelos se miraron como alguien que trama algo._

_Kaoru: (Metiéndose en la camioneta) Bueno si no quiere qué se le puede hacer._

_Alis suspiró aliviada, hasta que Hikaru la empujó dentro de la camioneta, y Kaoru la jaló, luego Hikaru se metió, quedándo ella en medio, para así evitar que se bajara._

_El trayecto fué normal, los gemelos (más Hikaru) hablaban de como molestar a su señor, y Alis, solo se preguntaba de quién estaban hablando._

FIN FLASH BACK

Alis: Etto, gracias por traerme

Kaoru: No tienes por que agradecer, ya papá nos explicó todo y quería que te fueras tu sóla en una limosina, pero es mejor así nn además yo lo veo de lo más normal, hibamos al mismo lugar.

Hikaru: Si, y ¿que te pareció, te gusto?

Alis: Si, además nunca antes me había subido a una (-de nuevo esa sensación, siénto que ya me eh subido a una, pero ¿Cómo?- pensaba Alis)

Haruhi: Buenos días Kaoru, Hikaru, Kurasami-san nn

-konichiwua- dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

Alis: Buenos días Fujioka-san nn

Haruhi: Hai!, Kurasami-san, espero te guste la escuela, veo que ya conoces a Kaoru y a Hikaru

Alis: si, soy su sir…

-¡¡¡AMIGA!!!- dijeron rápidamente los gemelos al mismo tiempo

Haruhi: Y-ya veo nnU, Kurasami-san, espero que nos llevemos bien

Alis: Igual yo, solo no entiendo algo de ti desde ayer, quería preguntarles a Hikaru y a Kaoru, pero me daba pena…

Haruhi: ¿Qué es?

Alis: Verás…,¿por qué te vistes así?

Haruhi: (-No sera que…- pensaba la niña de grandes ojos cafés) ¿A… a qué te refieres, kurasami-san?

Alis: ¿Por qué te vistes así si eres mujer? (Soltó de repente Alis)

Haruhi, Hikaru y Kaoru estaban en blanco, ¿Cómo podia ser posible?, ella…, lo… descubrió.

Haruhi: ¿C-có-cómo?, ¿A qué te refiéres Kurasami-san? (decía riéndose)

Alis: ¿Nani? (Preguntaba desconcertada) ¿Cómo?, pues es muy fácil, primero por más que finjas tu voz, se nota lo delicado de ella, segundo, tus facciones, eres fina, y por última, tu forma de ser, es lógico, no te compirtas como un hombre, pero no como cualquier chica, eres diferente nn

Alis, tenía toda la razón, con solo verla había descubierto su secreto.

Alis: Pero la pregunta que me interesa es…¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué te vistes así?

Haruhi: (Reaccionando) Tu, tu tampoco eres como cualquier chica. Pues, es que tengo una deuda con el "Host club", y solo así puedo pagarla

Alis: ¿"Host club"?, eh oído desde ayer eso, ¿Qué es?

Haruhi: ¿No te han dicho? ¬¬ bueno, ya lo verás te sorprenderás, aunque no creo que sea bueno para ti entrar a ese lugar

Hikaru: ¡Haruhi!, no le metas cosas en la cabeza

Kaoru: No te preocupes, te va a gustar.

Haruhi: Kurasami-san, me gustaría pedirte que ésto de que soy mujer, lo guardáras, es un secreto, ¿podrías?

Alis: Claro n- (dijo guñandole el ojo), y a decir verdad, me gustaría decirte algo, ya que tu me estás confiando ésto. (Dijo jalándo a Harihi lejos de los gemelos)

Ya lejos de ellos, Alis le contó toda la verdad a Haruhi, todo, desde que pisó la casa de los Hitachiin, hasta ese momento, y le pidió que también guardara el secreto.

Haruhi: Ya veo, por eso te incribieron, pero ellos no saben la verdadera causa. No tenías que contármelo si no querías

Alis: Eso es lo de menos, me siénto mejor después de habérselo dicho a alguien nn, además espero que seámos buenas amigas

Haruhi: Igual yo nn

Los gemelos se miraba extrañados, tenían curisidad, ¿Que había sido aquello?

Y así sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases. Todo suguió tranquilo hasta la hora en la que "El Host club", estaba abierto.

Kaoru: Ven Alis (decía mientras la jalaba por los pasillos ), verás que si te va a gustar.

Mientras Hikaru y Haruhi caminaban tranquilamente platicando.

Haruhi: Así que es su sirvienta

Hikaru: Así que ya te lo dijo, ¿y qué más te dijo?

_-"Alis: Lo de ser su sirvienta lo puedes comentar con ellos, pero lo de ser hija adoptiva, te ruego que no se los digas, todavía no pueden saberlo"- Recordó Haruhi._

Haruhi: Sólo me dijo eso.

Hikaru: Ya veo.

Haruhi: ¿Y Ella es la razón de por que te pones tan pensativo ultimamente?

Hikaru: ¿EH?, no, no, ¡¿Cómo cres?! (Dijo un poco sonrrojado pero no lo suficiente como para que Haruhi se diera cuenta)…la razón, es…Kaoru.

Haruhi: Tienes que hablar con él, y ponerle más atención, no pueden seguir así.

_-" tal vez si le pusiéras más atención, él no se distanciaría"-_

Hikaru recordó las palabras de Alis, le había dicho lo mismo, pero la diferencia era que Alis se dió cuenta de ello después de **3 **díasde conocerlos, y a comparación de ella, Haruhise había tardado.

Hikaru: …lo mismo…(soltó de repente Hikaru)

Haruhi: ¿Lo mismo?

Hikaru: Nada, ya llegamos.

Al abrir las puertas de la tercera sala de música, comenzaron a salir pétalos de rosas, Alis se desconcertó y dió un paso hacia atrás, pero Haruhi, Hikaru y Koaru caminaron hacia dentro empujánda a ella también hacia dentro.

Alis: (Nerviosa y sin soltar a Kaoru) ¿K-Ka-Kaoru?

Kaoru: ¿Qué pasa?

Alis: ¿Qué es éste sitio raro?

Daba la casualidad de que al egocéntrico y exageradoTamaki Suo se le había ocurrió decorar ese día la sala del "Host club" como una mansión embrujada, cosa que desconcertó a Alis.

Alis no se despegaba de Kaoru, estaba practicamente abrazándolo pero inconcientemente, mientras que Kaoru la miraba sonrrojado y extrañado al igual que Haruhi, aunque más convencida de que era lo más obvio, era evidente a ella también le daban miedo, y Hikaru entre molesto y extrañado.

¿??: Hermosa dama, veo que es usted nueva por aquí, ¿Le gustaría ser mi huésped en ésta casa maldita? (dijo Tamaki tomando la mano de la pobre Alis que estaba aterrada, puesto que estaba vestido de vampiro al igual que los otros miembros del club)

Alis: (Completamente aterrada como la primera vez que Haruhi entró) 00lll K-K-Ka-KAORU!!! (Dijo soltándose de Kaoru y caminando lentamente hacia atrás)

Kaoru: Tono, ¿Qué no ve que está asustando a Alis?

Haruhi: (-Ella… no se sonrrojó, mas bien se asustó igual que yo- pensó Haruhi) Tamaki-sempai, es cierto

Tamaki: Oh hija mía si tu lo dices, es verdad…

Kaoru: ¬¬

Haruhi: Sempai, ¿Por qué no mejor le explica como solo usted lo sabe hacer?

-Mala idea- Repitieron los gemelos al unísono.

Tamaki: Buana idea, por eso eres mi hija (Dijo abrazándola esfusivamente)…El prestijiado colegio "Ouran"…bla bla bla… señoritas con tiempo…bla bla bla…atractivos…bla bla bla…servicios.

Alis: Etto…, Kaoru ésto es…¿un… harem?

Todos tenían una gotita en la cabeza al puro estilo del anime.

Tamaki: Te llamas Alis, ¿Verdad encantadora princesa? (Dijo acercándose execivamente a ella y tomando su mano)

Alis: No soy una princesa, y para ti soy Kurasami-san (Dijo soltándose del agarre y aterrada)

Tamaki y todos dentro de la sala se quedaron petrificados, El rey del "Host club" se fué a un rinconsito a dibujar en el aire con su dedo y con un aura negra alrededor de él. Alis, dándose cuenta de ello se acercó a él.

Alis: Tamaki-sama, perdone, ¿Qué le pasa?, si hize algo que le ofendiera espero que me perdone pero no estoy acostumbrada a ésto. (Dijo con una sonrisa tierna que a Tamaki le recordaba la de Haruhi y que facinó a Kaoru)…Si quiere puede decirme Alis.

Tamaki: (Recobrando su postura principesca) No tiene por que disculparse señorita, la llamaré como usted quiera (Dijo con una radiante sonrisa)

Alis: Bien, por lo que entendí ésto es un lugar donde señoritas ricas con tiempo y dinero vienen a pasarla bien con chios atractivos, ¿no es así?

¿??: Así es, ¿No le gustaría probarlo, señorita?, mi nombre es Kyoya (Dijo ajustándose sus lentes y haciéndo una reverencia)

Alis: La verdad no me interesa, y si escuché bien, yo no puedo

Kyoya: ¿No puede?

Alis: Lo lamento Kyoya-sama, pero yo no soy rica.

-Lo sabía, ella nos es como todos éstos ricos- murmuró Haruhi sin que nadie la escuchase.

Continuará… 

Espero que les haya gustado, ya avencé más con Hikaru y Kaoru, nee?, y onegai dejen Reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Konichiwa !!! pues para los pokos a los que si le gust;o la historia TT-TT aquí est;a el siguiente cap, espero q ahora q ya puse m;as amor de hermanos si les guste…

CAP .6. DISFRUTANDO DEL HOST

Alis: No soy rica, y no tengo tiempo, espero que no les importe mi compañía y si quiéren me puedo retirar…

Haruhi: Pues…estamos en las mismas condiciones, soy becaria, yo no soy rica ni tengo tiempo pero tengo una deuda con ellos y ésto es lo más justo

Alis: ¿En serio?(A lo que Haruhi asintió), yo…a mi me gusta estar con Hikaru y Kaoru, pero siento que no pertenesco a éste tipo de vida y que tal vez ellos se incomoden…

Kaoru: ¿Incomodar?, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, es una locura, tu eres nuestra amiga!, ¿No es así Hikaru?

Hikaru: Tal vez al principio no nos comportamos como deveríamos, pero en efecto eres nuestra amiga, más que nuestra sirvien…(pero no pudo pronunciar más, ya que Kaoru y Haruhi le habían tapado la boca)

Kaoru: jajaja, no digas tonterías, tienes sed, ¿Verdad?, vámos a tomar agua. (Dijo jalándolo hacia una mesa, pero su acción fué interrumpida)

Alis: Sir…sirvienta, fué lo que Hikaru quiso decir uu

Tamaki: (Enojado) Esto es inaudito, no lo puedo permitir, HIKARU, KAORU!!!, Si no tolero que le digan a Haruhi "juguete", menos toleraré ésto, ¿Cómo se atraven a llamar a Kurasami-san _"sirvienta" _?

Todos estaban realmente asombrados, o la idiotes de Tamaki realmente era grande o era muy inocente.

Alis: ¿Na-nani?, sempai, creo que entendió mal nnU

Tamaki: No te preocupes Kurasami-san, yo te protegeré de su reinado del mal.

Alis: Sempai, yo realmente soy su sirvienta.

Tamaki: Oh pobre Alis, ¿tan hipnotizada te tienen?, Ustedes dos, demonios, ¿qué técnicas tan crueles usaron para convencer a la pobre Alis?

Alis: SEMPAI!!!, escuche con atención, Yo, Kurasami Alison, trabajo de empleada doméstica en la casa de los hitachiin, ¿Ahora entiénde?

Tamaki: OO

Todos (Sólo los miembros del "Host club"): OO

Alis: UFFF!!!…, perdón, es muy complicado, yo no tengo dinero, pero la amable familia Hitachiin me dió trabajo, y una escuela, todo lo que no meresco, está bien si no quieren mi compañía, pero a pesar de eso, Hikaru y Kaoru no querían poner en evidencia la verdad, y se los agradesco muchísimo, pero es mejor decir la verdad, solo no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes dos,…por que los quiero. u-u

Kaoru: …Alis…yo…

Hikaru:BASTA!!!, ya no sigas

Kaoru: ¿Hikaru?

Hikaru:Alis, nosotros…para nosotros ya eres parte de "nuestro mundo", ¿qué eso no te basta?, te abrimos nuestro mundo en 3 días de conocerte, te hemos dicho que eres nuestra amiga, que eres especial, ¿Qué ocurre entonces?, es que ¿eso no te agrada?, ¿Qué quieres, dime, que te puede hacer feliz?…

Alis: Hikaru…yo, yo soy muy feliz ahora, y aunque no sé que es, cada que pienso en lo afortunada que soy, siento un remordimento, como si no mereciera nada de ésto, perdónenme, ustedes, son especiales para mi, pero yo soy una egoista, perdónenme…(Dijo saliéndo de la sala rapidamnte sin dejar ver su rostro)

Kaoru: Hikaru, ¿es…es verdad?, ¿es verdad lo que dijiste?

Hikaru: Ella, ella es especial para ti también ¿No, Kaoru?, ahora vámos.

Kaoru asintió y luego de eso los dos salieron igual de rápido de la tercera sala de música.

En un lugar muy cerca de ahí…

Alis se encontraba en los jardines del colegio.

Alis: ¿Qué me pasa, por qué no puedo dejar de…llorar?, ¿Qué es lo que me duele tanto?, ésto es confuso, si tan solo alguien…

¿??: ¿Si tan solo alguien estuviera a tu lado?

¿??: ¿y que tal si dos gemelos lo cumplen?

Alis: Kaoru, Hikaru!!!, no me vean así, vayan al host y espérenme, ya voy (decía mientras se trataba de secar las lágrimas para que no la vieran pero ya era tarde)

Kaoru: Alis…yo, a mi no me gusta verte así, y tampoco a Hikaru, tu sabes que eres nuestra amiga.

Hikaru: Es verdad, tu no eres solo una sirvienta, perdón por decirlo ante los demás

-Dinos qué te haría feliz- Dijeron alegremente los gemelos al unísono.

Alis: Ahora…ahora comprendo, no lo entendía por que antes no lo había senido, pero ahora lo sé.

Kaoru: ¿A qué te refieres Alis?

Alis: Yo…éstas lágrimas no son de tristeza, son de…felicidad.

Hikaru: …felicidad…(dijo susurrándolo, nadie lo escuchó)

Alis: Yo, soy muy feliz de haberlos conocído…

Kaoru: A nosotros también nos da felicidad el haberte conocído, ¿no Hikaru?

Hikaru: ah…si…(dijo pensando un poco, casi dudándo)

Alis: ¿En serio?

Hikaru: (retomándo la concentración) Si, y ahora regresemos para que te podámos presentar bien a los demás.

Alis: Etto, yo puédo ir sóla, creo que tiénen cosas que hblar, ustedes dos…solos

Hikaru: O////O ¿Nani?

Kaoru: O////O ¿Eh?

Alis: (con una sonrisa de alguien que trama algo) Lo que oyeron, así que me voy…

Hikaru: (tratándola de detenerla) Espéra…

Alis: Desde que llegué eh estado con ustedes la mayor parte del tiempo, así que creo que necesitan hablar, y aunque no quieran, yo sóla puédo ir al "host", así que aprovéchen (dijo guiñándole un ojo)

Ya solos los dos no decían nada, Kaoru se cansó de esperar parado a que Hikaru le dijese algo así que se sentó en una banca que se encontraba muy cerca, acto que Hikaru imitó.

-¿Por qué me siénto así?, es decir pasé toda la vida con él, **solos, **y ahora me pongo nervioso, y estoy…¿Sonrojado? O-O No, no puede ser, si Kaoru me viese así, ¿Qué pensaría?…- Se cuestionaba internamente Hikaru.

-¿Por qué no dice nada?, tendré que ser yo el que le pregunte, ésta situación me tensa, le diré lo primero que me venga a la mente, pero mejor no, ¿Qué tal si digo una tontería?, ya estoy lo suficientemente nervioso para aparte aguantar una cara interrogante de su parte, pero no, ¿Qué hago?…-

Hikaru: …Kaoru…

Kaoru: n////n dime…

Hikaru: Bien, iré directo al grano…te siénto muy distante…

Kaoru: O////O ¿eh?, ¿Distante?, je je no te entiéndo, ¿En qué sentido?

Hikaru: ¿Te gusta Alis verdad?

Kaoru estaba en shock, y las palabras de Hikaru resonaban en su cabeza.

Continuará… 

Creo q el siguiente cap si les va a gustar, espero y éste les halla gustado, dejen reviews, plz y bye bye…


	6. Chapter 6

Lo se, lo se, me tarde, ahora tengo unos problemillas con la compu, pero gomen, espero q les guste, la proxima vez, no tardare tanto en actualizar. nn

CAP .7. "AHORA LO ENTIENDO"

Hikaru: No te quedes callado Kaoru, dime, ¿te gusta Alis?

Kaoru: …

Hikaru: Ya dime ¬¬

Kaoru: …

Hikaru: ¡Qué me contéstes te digo!

Kaoru: (Saliéndo de su transe) ¿Qué si me gusta Alis?

Hikaru: Si, eso te pregunté ¬¬U

Kaoru: ¿Te refiéres a Kurasami Alison?

Hikaru: Esa misma ¬¬U

Kaoru: ¿La que trabaja en nuestra casa?

Hikaru: (Ya un poco desesperado) No hay otra…

Kaoru: ¿La que…?

Hikaru: ¡¡¡Ya contéstame!!! (dijo un irritado Hikaru)

Kaoru: n-nU Jejeje, este, si ya entendí…

Hikaru: ¿Y bien?…(dijo acercándo su rostro curiósamente a Kaoru)

La situación presionaba un poco a Kaoru, era obvio que no le gustaba, pero si le decía la verdad todos sus planes se vendrían a bajo, y si le decía que si, podría perder oportunidad alguna con él, la persona que realmente amaba…

Kaoru: Etto…(Miraba a todos lados, sudándo, pensando)…yo…no sé…

Kaoru sentía tanta presión que lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fué correr, y mucho, hasta poder voltear y no ver a su hermano, ese no era un buen momento, pero ¿Ahora qué pensaría Hikaru con respecto a su acción?

Kaoru llegó a uno de los tantos jardines que tenía el enorme colegio y se sentó debajo de un árbol, una lágrima quería salir, pero no valia la pena…

-¿Kaoru qué te pasa?- Preguntó un voz que se oía preocupada.

Kaoru: ¿Alis, qúe haces aquí? (dijo rápidamente secándose la lágrima que amenazaba con salir)

Alis: n////n jeje, verás, esto, pues…me perdí x.x en realidad no sé como llegué aquí, hiba por los pasillos, y vi un hermoso jardín, fuí a mirárlo rápidamente, y note un camino adornado por hermosas flores, estaba tan distraída con las flores que lo seguí y cuándo me dí cuenta estaba parada enfrente de un enorme árbol, cuando quise seguir el camino para regresar me fijé que había más caminos, y así llegué hasta aquí, traté de preguntarle a alguien, pero veo que no muchos viénen por aquí…

Kaoru: Ya veo, te gustan mucho las flores, ya me dí cuénta que cuidas con mucho cariño las que tenemos en la casa.

Alis: n////n si, me gustan mucho, pero dime, ¿Por qué querías llorar?

Kaoru: No quería llorar, solo tenía algo en el ojo…

Alis: ¬¬ Si claro

Kaoru: ¬¬U ¿Si claro?

Alis: Es decir, si tu lo dices…y ¿ya arreglaste las cosas con Hikaru?

Kaoru: No había nada que arreglar, no sé que pretendías con hacer eso…

Alis: Kaoru, es más que evidente que tenían cosas que arreglar y por lo que veo, siguen sin arreglar

Kaoru: Ya te dije que no había nada que arreglar…(Otra lágrima amenazaba con salir)

Alis: Kaoru…(se incó y lo abrazó tiernamente como si fuese su hermano)…llora…

Kaoru: ¿Qué? (sorprendido por la acción de Alis y ya llorando)

Alis: Yo sé que tal vez no te guste que te vean llorar, pero habeces…es la mejor forma de desahogarte…

Y sin más que decir, Kaoru hundió su rostro en la ropa de Alis y lloró, pero lo que no sabían era que alguien en ese preciso instante miraba la escena, pero no en la que se veía a un Kaoru aferrándose a una Alis tratándo de consolarlo y sumido en llanto, sino, una pareja abrazándose, muy aferradamente bajo un árbol, parecía el momento perfecto de dos enamorado…o eso pensó Hikaru…

_**Continuará…**_

Espero que les haya gustado, se pone interesante, º-º ¿no?, y onegai dejen reviews, bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

Ahora no me tarde tanto, ¿no es asi?, perdón por la demora antes, es que como toda estudiante de tercero de secundaria, tengo examenes, que requerian tooooda mi atención…y que por cierto no la recibieron x.x, no me fué muy bn TT-TT pero bueno, este ya tiene mas twinces…

Ah y antes de que se me olvide, lo publique lo antes possible por dos rezones: 1) Agradecerle a Akane por sus reviews, y de versa, muchas gracias, 2) Por que me encanta el fic de Chochiiz, es genial -, en serio, me dejó pamada, no se puede explicar, quiero leer más, juju, en fin, es todo XD

CAP .8 . RESPUESTAS

Despues de un largo rato, Alis y Kaoru se separaron, y a lo lejos Kaoru logro dislumbrar una silueta conocida, no la identificaba, pero sabía que la conocía, se levanto y cerro sus ojos un poco para forzar su vista y lograr decifrar quien era, pero instantáneamente, la silueta se alejo rapidamente.

Alis: ¿Kaoru?, ¿qué pasa?

Kaoru: Ah, lo siento, creí haber visto a alguien, pero…

Alis: ¿¿¿Tu también???

Kaoru: ¿Entonces…?

Alis: Ven rápido, ví por donde se fué…(dijo mientras tomaba su mano y corrían)

Y así Alis jalo a Kaoru por los pasillos, siguiendo a esa silueta que era Hikaru y que corria desesperadamente y lo más rápido que podía, hasta que se tropezó…

Hikaru: (ya en el piso) Auhhhhh!!!

Alis: (cansada) ¿Hikaru?

Hikaru: esto…puedo…puedo explicarlo…

Kaoru: Hikaru, ¿qué haces ahí?

Alis: ¿Oye no viste pasar a alguien corriendo?

Hikaru: (-bakas- penso para si mismo) ¬¬U Eh, no, ¿por qué?

Kaoru: En primer lugar es de mala educacion espiar…

Alis: Y en segunda, podría haber mal entendidos…

Hikaru: ¿Mal entendidos?

Kaoru: Si, esa persona podria mal interpretar lo que vió, y a mi…no me gustaría…

Hikaru: ¿Por qué?

Kaoru: O\\\\O ¿que por qué?

Hikaru: si, ¿por qué no te gustaria?

Kaoru: por que… podria decirle a una persona que…yo no quiero que sepa…n\\\\n

Hikaru: ¿qué persona?

Kaoru: ¿persona?, pues verás…(muy nervioso) u\\\\u

Alis: (notando el nerviosismo de Kaoru) Bueno eso no importa ahora, lo importante es encontrar a esa persona…

Hikaru: lo que no entiendo es por que les importa tanto…

Kaoru: Es algo muy dificil de explicar…

Alis: Kaoru tiene razón, realmente no pasó nada, solo un malentendido, ya te dijimos…

Hikaru: (parandose del piso y sin mostrar la cara) Ustedes…TU Kaoru!!!, no lo puedo creer, ni a mi me tienes confianza, lo que ví, no fué un malentendido, ya sé por que te fuiste corriendo cuando te pregunte si Alis te gustaba, ahora lo veo, pense que tal vez era solo mi imginación, pero cuando corri tras de ti y vi esa escena, lo entendí, no creas que me lastimas, no me tengas lastima Kaoru, no la necesito…(alsó su rostro y amargas lagrimas de dolor y coraje aperecieron en su rostro)

Kaoru: No…no Hikaru, tu no entiendes…dejame explicarte…(dijo decidido a confezarse)

Hikaru: No quiero…

Kaoru: ¿qué?

Hikaru: NO QUIERO!!! (dijo corriendo)

Alis: Hikaru espéra!!!

Hikaru: (se detuvo pero sin voltear) Y tú, pensé que eras mi amiga, pero solo queries robarme a mi hermano, eres de lo peor…TE ODIO!!!…

Alis: (acercandose a Hikaru) Hikaru, y tú, tienes razon, estoy de acuerdo, soy de lo peor, pero yo nunca querría robarte a Kaoru, no, y menos a ti, ustedes son lo mas importante que tengo, ustedes son mi familia, y…(tomando su mano a la fuerza, por que hikaru se resistió)…y si sin mi ustedes pueden ser felices…puedo cumplirlo…

Koaru: Alis…a…¿qué te refieres?

Alis: (viéndolo a el y a Hikaru con una sonrisa tierna y llorando) A que desde que llegue, sólo eh causado problemas, y con mi egoismo por creer que alguien me quería, me tomé confianza, lo lamento, espero que me perdonen, y haré lo que debí de haber hecho antes…

Hikaru: Tu no irás a…(volteándo a verla igual de sorprendido que su hermano)

Kaoru: Alis, tu no has causado problemas, claro que te querémos…

Alis: No es verdad, por mi culpa, ahora están peleándose, y si ustédes son felices, yo lo soy. Y la única manera, es alejándome…(dijo soltando a Hikaru y corriendo)

Kaoru: Alis espéra…!!! (se hiba a disponer a correr para alcarzarla, pero una mano lo detuvo)

Hikaru: (Aún con los ojos tapados por sus cabellos) Kaoru, no vayas…

Kaoru: ¿Qué?

Hikaru: Dèjala, es cierto, estámos mejor sin ella…no la sigas…

Kaoru: Pero Hikaru, ella es nuestra amiga, ella no ha hecho nada malo…

Hikaru: Si tu…si tu vas por ella, yo, yo jamás te volveré hablar…

Kaoru se encontraba en blanco, ¿por qué Hikaru le hacía eso?, claro que lo amaba, y que lo preferia a él, pero Alis era su amiga, más que eso, era su familia, no podía llegar a a querérla como a Hikaru, pero ella le ayudo a afrontar lo duro que es el amor, y no podia dejar que se fuera así, y no comprendia que le sucedía a Hikaru.

Kaoru: ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Hikaru? (dijo a punto de llorar)

Hikaru: Por que ella te esta apartando poco a poco de mi…

Kaoru: ¿Apartando?, si hablamos de distanciamiento, y esa es tu razón, entonces eres un idiota

Hikaru: Kaoru, ¿qué?

Kaoru: Si, esa no es razón para tratarla así, si asi fuera yo prodría hacer lo mismo…

Hikaru: Kaoru…yo no te entiendo…

Kaoru: ¿No me entiendes? (dijo soltandose del agarre de su hermano y en tono burlón) creo que es mas que obvio, si te digo "Haruhi", ¿comprenderías?

Hikaru: ¿Haruhi que tiene que ver?

Kaoru: ¿qué tiene que ver?, eres un idiota realmente, si te pones a pensar, cosa que no haces muy bien por lo visto…

Hikaru: ¿qué dijiste? ¬¬

Kaoru: Déjame seguir, no es algo chistoso…bueno, voy al grano, a ti te encanta Haruhi, y si hay alguna razón por la que nos hemos distanciado, fué ella, y desde el momento en que la conocímos, no le heches la culpa a Alis, que hace tan poco que la conocemos…

Hikaru: A mi no me encanta Haruhi…

Kaoru: Es verdad, tienes razón…

Hikaru: a que si…

Kaoru: No te encanta…te facína!!!

Hikaru: Kaoru, no sabes lo que dices…

Kaoru: (con un suspiro de resignación y desespero) No hay manera de que entiendas, claro que se lo que digo, y el que no se habia dado cuenta, eras TU, si te pones a pensar, hablas con Haruhi, desde que llegamos de la ecuela hasta la noche, aquí en la escuela, pasas todo el día con ella, dime tú, si eso no es distanciamiento…

Hikaru: (consternado) …

Kaoru: Ahora, el punto es…si tu me pides que deje a Alis, yo lo hago con una condición…

Hikaru: ¿Cuál? (pregunto intrigado y todaváa sorprendido)

Kaoru: Que tú dejes de hablarle a Haruhi…

Hikaru: ¿¿¿Qué???

Kaoru: Eso es algo justo…

Hikaru: No, no lo es, no es lo mismo

Kaoru: Claro que si, yo no se por que te importa tanto si nos distanciamos, o no, tu ya tienes a Haruhi, y aunque te lo pida, tu no la dejarías, y ¿sabes qué? (dijo dando cortos y lentos pasos hacia atras)

Hikaru: …

Kaoru: Que yo si lo haráa por ti, pero como no lo vas a hacer, yo tampoco!!! (dijo alejandose y corriendo hacia donde Alis se fué)

Hikaru estaba consternado, no caía en cuenta de lo que pasaba, Kaoru, lo había dejado…

_**Continuará…**_

Ohhhhh - que pasará?, yo sé que ustedes quiéren saber…x.x jaja. Espéro haberlo hecho bien si no les gusto, díganme, nee???, hasta la próxima…


	8. Chapter 8

Ohayo!!!, grax a Rubén (Kal--el) por el review, me encantas niño!!! - y si vas a salir, sólo déjame ver komo t meto, y demaciadas gracias en especial a súper "AKANE", en serio gracias x tu apoyo, y spero no te haya molestado q te agregué en el msn, bueno es todo y aquí stá… 

Ah cierto, necesito que me perdonen por lo q van a leer, la actitud de Haruhi no es así, pero sq me cae tan mal, q algo malo tenía q hacer, gomen, gomen…

Cap. 9. DISTANCIAMIENTO 

Un chico de cabellos anaranjados y orbes doradas caminaba sólo por los pasillos de una afamada escuela…

Kaoru: Planeba sguir a Alis, pero ahora ya no sé que hacer, no tengo ánimos de nada…(mirando su reloj y sacándo su celular)…ya casi es hora de salir, mejor me voy…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el Host Club había un ambiente algo tenso, Hikaru no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra…

Tamaki: Ey Hikaru, vámos animate, no sé que tiénes pero ya casi salimos

Hikaru: …

Kyoya: Esto recaerá mañana en tus debéres…

Hikaru: …

Haruhi: ¬¬U No creo que eso ayude Kyoya-sempai, Hikaru, dime, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿ésto tiéne que ver con la auscencia de Kaoru y Alis?

Hikaru: …

Haruhi: Hikaru…yo…

Honey: ¿Nee, Hika-chan?, ¿Qué pasa?

Hikaru: ¡¡¡NADA!!!, ¡¡¡NO SE METAN, YA DEJENME!!!

Y así Hikaru se paró y salió de ese lugar dejándo a todos sorprendidos, más a Haruhi que estaba decidida a decirle algo importante.

En los pasillos de la escuela…

Hikaru: (mirándo su reloj y sacándo su celular) Ya es casi hora de salir, mejor será que me vaya ya, llamaré al chofer…

-¿si?-

-¿Cómo que Kaoru ya lo llamó?-

-Eso quiere decir que sigue aquí, bien, gracias, adios-

Hikaru se dispuso a correr para alcanzar a Kaoru que pensó no seguiría en la escuela, pero paró en seco.

Hikaru: Y cuando lo vea, ¿Qué le diré?, no puedo hablarle, pero ¿todavía me puedo disculpar, no?, si sigue aquí quiere decir que no siguió a Alis, bien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaoru: ¿ah, por qué se tarda tanto el chofer?, ya me quiero ir, no me gustaría toparme con Hikaru y tener que regresar con él, no sabría que decirle, además me dijo que si seguía a Alis, nunca me volvería a hablar…

Hikaru: (quien estaba muy cerca de ahí) Muy bien, ahí está, ¿ahora que le diré…?

Haruhi: ¿Qué haces?, ¿Por qué estas Escondido?

Hikaru: OO Ah, eres tu Haruhi, me espantaste, no hagas eso

Haruhi: no lo haré, pero…Hikaru…hay algo que debo…Yo…

Hikaru: ¿Tu?…

Haruhi: Yo te…

Hikaru: (Viendo llegar su limosina y que Kaoru se disponía a subir en ella) Ah, Haruhi luego me dices, ¿vale?, nos vemos…

Haruhi: (Ya sóla) Yo te quiero…

Haruhi estaba dispuesta a declararse, no sabía exactamente si lo quería, obvio era que si le gustaba, y ¿A quién no?, era bastante guapo, no sacaba malas calificaciones y era elegante y cortés, pero también estaba un pequeño-GRAN detalle: "Tamaki", pero ésta era una Buena oportunidad para ella, sabía perfectamente que Hikaru sentía algo por ella, y ¿por qué no aprovechar?, ¿Y Kaoru?, estaban peleádos, ¿No?, lo que hacía no era egoista, o almenos eso pensaba…

Hikaru:¡¡¡KAORU!!! (viéndo que Kaoru paraba), Espérame, ¿O piensas irte solo?

Kaoru: (Sin mirarlo) Pues como me dijiste que ya no me hibas a hablar, mejor decidí irme sólo

Hikaru: Lo dije. Pero sólo si la seguías, y como veo que no estás con ella, quiére decir que no la seguiste

Kaoru: En primera no la seguí por que no la alcancé, y en segunda, recuerda que yo te dije lo mismo con respecto a Haruhi

_Haruhi: (que seguía cerca) ¿A mi?_

Hikaru: No empecemos, ya te dije que no es lo mismo, a Alis la conocemos desde hace tres días a Haruhi desde más de medio año

Kaoru: Me das más la razón, en ese caso Alis no tiene la culpa de nuestro distanciamiento, pues no tiene mucho de estar con nosotros, pero si hablamos de Haruhi no me podrás negar que te gusta y ese es una gran punto a mi favor…

_Haruhi: ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Yo tengo la culpa?_

Hikaru: (Casi sin palabras y dudándo) Kaoru…yo no…

Kaoru: ¿tu no que?, no me vayas a decir que Haruhi no te gusta, por que es verdad

Hikaru: Buneo y aunque me gustace, no significa que nos tengamos que separar

Kaoru: Tu no entiéndes, no puedo compartir mi mundo con ella, tu si pero no yo, ¿y eso que significa?

Hikaru: …

Kaoru: Qué inteligente, significa que…

Haruhi: significa que… 

-_**El lazo se romperá-**_ (dijeron al mismo tiempo, cada uno por su lado)

Hikaru: No entiéndo, claro que yo no me separaría por ti, por nada del mundo, eres lo más importante que tengo

Kaoru: Tal vez si lo fuí, ahora ya no soy sólo yo tu prioridad principal

Hikaru: Claro que si, lo eres…

Kaoru: (Dispuesto a declararse) Hikaru…yo…yo te, la razón de ésto es por que…

Hikaru: (Emocionado) Tu…tu y…yo y…

Kaoru: (Acercándose a Hikaru) Yo te quie…

Hikaru: (Acercándose a Kaoru) Tu me quie…

Kaoru: (rozándo los labios de Hikaru) Yo te quier…

Haruhi: ¡¡¡NO!!! (separándolos)

Kaoru: (desconcertado) ¿Qué pasa, que haces aquí?

Hikaru: (sorprendido) ¿Qué viste?

Haruhi: Lo suficiente, y no lo permitiré Hikaru es mío, no dejaré que lo hagas…él no es anormal como tú…(besándo a Hikaru)

PLAFFF!!!

Un golpe leve se escuchó…

Harihu: (sobándose la mejilla)…Hikaru…tu, ¿Por qué?…

Hikaru: (enfurecido) ¿A quién le dijiste anormal?, ¿Qué te cres para llamar así a Kaoru?

Haruhi: (dándose cuentas de todo lo que había hecho y dicho)…Yo…yo no sé que me pasó, en serio lo siento, lo siento mucho, fué algo que no debió suceder, en serio, Hikaru, Kaoru, lo siento…

Hikaru: (tambén demasiado arrepentido por lo que hizo) No Haruhi, perdóname, no debí hacer eso, en serio…

Haruhi: (lléndose y llorándo) En serio lo siento, perdón…

Hikaru: No, espéra!!!…(dijo dipuesto a seguirla)

Kaoru: No la sigas

Hikaru: ¿Qué?

Kaoru: Que no la sigas

Hikaru: ¿A qué te refiéres, es Haruhi?

Kaoru: Ya lo sé y por eso mismo lo digo, ¿no me dijiste tú lo mismo de Alis?, y ella no hizo nada más que abrazarme, no me _besó _(dijo resaltádo la última palabra)

Hikaru: Yo…

Kaoru: Ya te dije, si la sigues sabes las concecuencias

Hikaru: Yo…no…es mi obligación ir…

Kaoru: No, no la es, pero claro ella te gusta, haz lo que mejor te paresca, a mi ya no me interésa…

Hikaru: (Con dolor y alejándose) Discúlpame Kaoru, espéro que me perdones…

Hikaru se había ido, la prefirió a ella, y ahora que más daba Kaoru ya no podía llorar, yo no se rebajaría, no valía la pena… Pero alguien vió toda la escena, alguien que no desaprovecharía la oportunida con un Kaoru totalmente desesperado y deprimido…

Continuará… 

¿Qué puedo decir?, Es evidente que odio a Haruhi, tanto q ya ven, pero también sé que me odian, pero si Hikaru no la hubiera seguido…no habría más historia T-T jaja, omítanme, spero les guste, ya ponder más, sólo espéren…


	9. Chapter 9

Perdón por la tardanza, es que voy a hacer mi exámen de admición a la prepa y tuve que estudiar, y estube muy ocupada. Hasta ahora espero que les esté gustando y agradesco a todos los que me han dejado reviews (en serio se los agradeseco XD) y pues lo más seguro es que el capítulo que sigue sea el final, y para eso…necesito su ayuda, ideas, ¿Cuál final quiéren?, díganme que es lo que quieren, si no yo pongo mis propias ideas, pero me gustaría que me dijesen que les agrada y pensar en algo parecido, vale???, pues ésto es así…

CAP .10. "No debería ser así"… 

-El se fué…- Dijo Kaoru tratándo de ser fuerte, realmente estaba en shock, ¿Eso sintió Hikaru cuándo él lo dejó?, que vá, claro que no, el amor que siénte Hikaru por él, es sólo fraternal. -¿Por qué no lo entiénde?, ya no quiero sufrir más…

-Kaoru ya no tiéne por que sufrir- Dijo detrás de él, una voz muy conocida pero con algo diferente en ella.

Kaoru: ¿No Alis? (Dijo volteándo hacia la voz)

Alis: …No…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la mansión Hitachiin…

Yukuru: (Hablando por teléfono)…Si mi amor, es ella…al principio tenía mis dudas por que su actitud era diferente, más…dulce y humilde, pero parece que ah vuelto a la normalidad, aunque no creo que sea lo mejor, ahora estoy ocupado mañana que regreses te cuento toda la historia bien, ¿si cariño?…claro que estoy feliz de volver a ver a nuestra querida…_hija_…y prometida de…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el Host Club…

Hikaru: Haruhi, en serio lamento haber hecho eso, pero no se que te pasó…

Haruhi: Yo tampoco lo sé, y te pido disculpas, no quise decir eso de Kaoru, creo que me lo merecía, actué tan tontamente, pero yo…¡Tu me gustas!

Hikaru: Haruhi…yo…tu también me gustas, pero Kaoru…

Haruhi: Tu amas a Kaoru, y lo entiéndo, soy una tonta, ahora debes ir con él…

Hikaru: Debo, pero no se si él quiera, es algo dificil de explicar, ¡¡¡pero lo haré, iré con él!!!

Tamaki: Hikaru, espero que no estés pervertiendo a mi querida hija, es ¡¡¡mía!!!…(decía de la nada un sombrío Tamaki)

Hikaru: n-nlll N-no lo hago, de hecho ya me voy, los dejo solos para que hablen (dijo retiréndose y guiñándoles un ojo)

Tamaki & Haruhi: O////////////////O

Tamaki: Sabes que lo dije de broma verdad n////////////////nU

Haruhi: Si, claro ¬////////////////¬U

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaoru: Alis, pensé que ya te habías ido y ¿te cambiaste?

Alis: Pues si me fuí, pero regresé, y es que la otra ropa me hace ver como niña Buena, me incomodaba un poco…

Kaoru: ¿Cómo?

Alis: Así como lo oyes, me fuí caminado y cuando llegué Yukuru-sama me pidió que fuera a su despacho por que tenía algo muy impotante que decirme, y así lo hize, le conté que me peleé con Hikaru y después de una plática que me hizo despertar, me dijo que regresara por "_ti". _Y antes de regresar me fuí a cambiar

Kaoru: ¿Por mi?, ¿Y Hikaru?

Alis: Si, por ti, no lo sé, me dijo que era indispensable que _"tu"_ fueras a la casa, por que tenía algo importante que contarte, pero no me dijo nada de Hikaru

Kaoru: Ya veo, en ese caso, vámos…

Alis: Si, Kaoru, lo que pasó hace un momento…

Kaoru: (Alarmado) ¿lo viste todo?

Alis: Eh, si, te estaba buscando y por error vi cuando estabas con Hikaru, y vi a Haruhi enojdísima caminado hacía ustedes, y también…bueno en pocas palabras vi todo, pero era imposible interferir, Hikaru me diría que no me metiese y Haruhi, pues no me lo esperaba, lo siento si te molestó…(Dijo con una cara de tristeza claramente finjinda pero que Kaoru no percivió)

Kaoru: (Viéndo la cara de tristeza de Alis)¡¡¡No!!!, no es tu culpa, creo que fué mía, lo dejé ir, ahora él y Haruhi deben de estar…

Alis: No fué tu culpa, y ¿sabes?..yo creo que Hikaru no sabe lo que perdió…no sufras…_kaoru…eres demaciado lindo…_…(dijo acercándose exesivamente a Kaoru, tomándo su rostro y resaltándo la últimas palabras, quien estaba asombrado de tales acciones por parte de Alis)…tan inocente…

Kaoru: (-¿Qué no la inocente era ella?, ¿qué le pasa a Alis?- se cuestionaba internamente un cofundido Kaoru)…A-Alis…¿Q-qué haces?…

Alis: (Susurrándo en su oído)…¿Qué no ves?, es que no puedo aguantar tener a un angel tan cerca de mi…

Kaoru: (Mientras veía como Alis se apartaba)…Jajaja, buena esa, un ángel, jajaja…

Alis: Ya basta de perder el tiempo, ya vámonos…(decía mientras tomaba la mano de un Kaoru fuertemente sonrojado)

Alis estaba realmete diferente, actuaba…extraño, no era la misma tontita, inocente y humilde niña que Kaoru conoció hacia unos días atrás, era diferente, además su ropa, era tan…distinta a la de antes, se veía totalmente radiacal: llevaba con sigo una falda de cuadros hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, tableada y de color Negro-plateado, no minifalda, una camisa blanca con las manga dobladas considerablemente hasta poco antes del hombro con una corbata violeta que convinaba a la perfección con un chaleco del mismo color pero con rayas del mismo más oscuras, unas botas negras sin tacón, y lo que más sorprendió a Kaoru, no llebava su usual pañoleta en la cebeza, en cambio llevaba recogido el cabello con una colita de caballo que dejaba ver su cara a la perfección con sus acostumbrados flecos a los lados. Cuando escuchó su voz, Kaoru supo que se trataba de ella, pero al voltear, se sorprendió mucho, pero no preguntó demasiado por no imcomodarla, ¿A qué se debía el cambio tan repentino de look y actitud?, eso no lo sabía, ni lo comprendía, pero luego se lo preguntaría, tenía que saberlo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hikaru: Bueno Haruhi, aquí te dejo, ya es tarde, me vpy para la casa, al fin no queda tan lejos…

Haruhi: ¡¡¡Hai, nos vemos el lunes Hikaru!!! (decía despidiéndose de Hikaru que se había tomado la molestia de llevarla a su casa)

Hikaru: (Ya en camino hacia su casa-mansión XD) Ahora, espero que Kaoru me haya perdonado…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un chico de cabello anaranjado y una chica tomada de su mano entraban a un despacho dónde ya los esperaba alguien…

Alis: (Tocándo la puerta) ¡¡¡Papá!!!, ya vine, y traje a Kaoru con migo como me lo pediste

Kaoru: ¿Papá? (se preguntaba mientras era jalado hacia dentro por Alis)

Yukuru: Gracias querida hija (dijo sonriéndole a Alis)

Kaoru: (-¿Hija?-) Etto, ¿qué queries decirme papa?

Yukuru: Te preguntarás por que Alison me dice "papá" y yo le digo "hija", ¿no es así?

Kaoru: Bueno…si, pero sabiéndo que eres tu y como es Alis, se me hace normal

Yukuru: Cómo es Alis…pues creo que ella no es como antes

Kaoru: (-De eso ya me di cuenta ¬¬U-) ¿A no?

Alis: (Sentándose y sin soltar a Kaoru) No juegues Kaoru, tu mismo me prguntaste que hacía hace un rato, ¿no?

Kaoru: si, pero bromeabas, ¿No? (dijo totalmente sonrojado)…

Alis: (Acercándose de Nuevo demasiado sin importarle la presencia del padre de Kaoru)…¿Broma?, ¿te pareció broma?, pues a decir verdad…yo no lo hize con esa intención, ¿lo sabías?…

Kaoru: (Completamente rojo)…A-Alis, ¿q-qué te pasa?

Alis: (Alejándose)…Nada, nada…

Yukuro: Bueno…pues quiero hablar seriamente con tigo Kaoru, es algo muy importante, y Alison ya lo sabe, pero quiero hablar con privado con tigo, ¿te parece bien Alison?

Alis: (Sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación) Me parece bien, me retiro.

Yukuru: Aunque ya no es la misma no ha olvidado sus modales…

Kaoru: Ella, dijo que había tenido una plática con tigo que la había hecho despertar, ¿Qué le dijiste?, al parecer tu eres el responsable de su actitud "nueva"

Yukuru: A decir verdad, si, fuí yo, pero tengo una muy Buena razón, y es de lo que te quiero hablar.

Kaoru: ¿Y no piensas hablar con Hikaru?, él también es parte de la familia.

Yukuru: En primer lugar, estoy seguro de que él no estaría de acuerdo con lo que te voy a decir, y en Segundo lugar…te concierne más a ti…

Kaoru: No estoy de acuerdo, él es fundamental, pero está bien, dime lo que es tan importante…

Yukuru: Pues verás…Kurasami Alison, era nuestra sirvienta, pero desde antes, yo supe que realmente ella era…alguien muy especial para la familia Hitachiin…

Kaoru: ¿Alguien importante?, ¿De qué me estás hablando?

Yukuru: Kaoru, lo que te voy a decir, quiero que lo tomes con calma, yo sé que eres capáz de razonar las cosas y ser educado y escucharme…

Kaoru: Pero sabes, soy impaciente, así que ya dime, que me tiénes preocupado.

Yukuru: Bien. Cuando nos casamos tu mamá y yo, no teníamos tanto dinero como ahora, de hecho nuestros padres no estubieron de acuerdo, por que yo era un pobre Diablo que se enamoró de una Linda chica rica, y evidentemente sus padres pensaron que yo quería su dinero, pero no era así. Yo realmete quería y quiero a tu mamá, así que le propuse escaparnos, y así lo hicimos…

Kaoru: Nunca antes nos lo habías dicho, pero ¿qué tiéne que ver ésto con nosotros?

Yukuru: A eso voy. Los dos éramos felices pero pobres, además demasiado jóvenes, con mi trabajo no podia mantener una familia como nosotros queríamos, y el problema era que tu mamá estaba embarazada…

Kaoru: De nosotros dos, ¿no?

Yukuru:…Ehhhh…no…

Kaoru: (Alarmado y parándose de golpe)…¿C-cómo que no?

Yukuru: Dije que lo tomaras con clama, no te precipites. No, tu mamá no estaba embarazada de ustedes, no aún, ella estaba embarazada de…una niña, pero nosotros no podíamos tener un hijo, no todavía, teníamos 18 y 17 años respectivamente, éramos muy jóvenes y sin dinero, pero tu mamá no quería abortar al bebé, quería tenerlo…Y lo tuvo, fué muy duro para ambos, no teníamos para comer, y cuando nació, menos para darle ropa, comida y todo lo que necesitara. Cuando la vimos, nos encariñamos, era una preciosura, realmente un ángel, pero no podíamos tenerla con nosotros, así que…la…la…

Kaoru: La diéron en adopción…(decía Kaoru todavía sin creer lo que oía)

Yukuru:…S-si…La dimos en adopción a una pareja que no podia tener hijos, pero con la condión de que le pusiéran un nombre en específico para que después puediéramos encontrarla, claro que luego nos arrepentimos, y demasiado, pero fué la mejor opción que pudimos elegir. Más tarde, un año después, cuando yo ya tenía un trabajo estable, y con Buenos recursos, tu mama se volvió a embarazar…

Kaoru: ¿De nosotros?, por que con eso de que tuvieron otra hija, ya hasta dudo…

Yukuru: Tu mama tampoco es una máquina de hijos, pues claro que ustedes. El caso es que al hacer el ultrasonido vimos que eran dos, estábamos muy felices, pero nunca olvidamos a nuestra anterior hija, luego de ésto tratamos de encontrarla, pero no podíamos, tu mamá lloró mucho, y yo no aguantaba con el remordimiento. Luego, 6 años después, nos enteramos que la pareja a la que le habíamos dado en adopción a nuestra hija que ya tenía 7 años, habían…muerto, inmediatamente tratamos de contactarnos con la familia pero no pudimos, llevaron a la niña a la mansión de los familiares de la pareja, eran ricos, tenían grandes empresas, y criaron a la niña con todos los lujos que podría quere cualquiera, era simple, sencilla, humilde, honesta, y ayudaba a los demás, pero el estar frente a tantos lujos la hizo una persona completamente diferente. La vida no fué fácil para ella, dos años después la familia con la que vivía fué a la quiebra, perdieron todo, y se decicieron de ella, la mandaron de regreso con los padres de tu mamá, quienes afortunadamente nos avisaron, pero en el trayecto de regreso a la casa, el coche sufrió un accidente, y el chofer murió, gracias a Dios ella resultó ilesa, pero perdió la memoria, cuando abrió los ojos y nos vió, se asustó, pidió ver a sus papas, que según ella, eran los padres de tu mamá, nosostros le dijimos que ellos no eran, pero no nos creyó, el doctor nos dijo que era mejor que por el momento hasta que recuperara la memoria, seguirle la corriente, y que viviera con sus abuelos, y así se hizo, se fué a vivir con ellos teniéndo una vida sencilla.

Kaoru: ¿Y?, ¿Qué más? (Decía completamente intrigado)

Yukuru: Pues Ella no recuperaba la memoria aunque ya habían pasado 7 años, ella ya tenía 16 años

Kaoru: ¿A pesar de tanto tiempo no pudo recuperarla?

Yukuru: No, eso pasó hace dos años, en ese entonces ustedes tenían 15 años. Pero no encontramos el momento para decirselos

Kaoru: No encontraron el momento en 17 años, ¿eso que me dice?

Yukuru: Entiénde que era muy dificil para nosotros, teníamos planeado decírselos en cuanto recuperara la memoria, pero no sucedió, ahora creo que hubiese sido major que no la recuperara…Pero nosotros ya no podíamos aguantar más, y mandé una carta a la casa donde vivían, le mandé una solicitud de trabajo, aunque no la necesitaba, ella vivió con mentiras, los papas de tu mamá tenían dinero y mucho, pero no querían que ella creciese como antes, querían educarla bien, como era desde el principio, y por eso compraron una casa en el campo, le enseñaron todo lo que tenía que saber, por eso es inteligente, y cuando recibieron la carta, le dijeron a _"ella" _que era necesario que fuera a trabajr a casa de una familia importante, a la familia "Hitachiin", por que necesitaban dinero, ella se negó al principio, pero al saber las razones, quiso ayudar. Me llegó una solicitud de trabajo, pero no necesitabamos empleados, creí que ellos no aceptarían que ella trabajase de sirvienta en su propia casa, pero por tenerla cerca haría lo que fuera. En cuanto vi su nombre, el nombre que le pedí a sus padres adoptivos que le pusieran, me llené de alegría, y de inmediato la acepté.

Kaoru: Ella…

Yukuru: Déjame terminar Kaoru, no digas nada aún. Como es menor de edad no podia trabajar, así que para que fuera familiarizando con la familia le propuese ser su tutor, para así poder trabajar aquí, ella aceptó muy feliz, yo quería abrazarla, decirle "hija", y lo tanto que la quería, y pedirle perdón por abandonarla, pero no podía. Luego de varios sucesos, le ofrecí adoptarla, se que suena raro, y no se los dije, no quería que me odiaran, así que le pedí que guardara el secreto, quería concentirla en todo, comprarle todo lo que quisiese, pero aún no podia, empecé por meterla en su mismo colegio para que fueran familiarizando, si se hacían amigos hiba a ser más fácil el aceptarla, y así lo hize. Creí que todo estaba bien, hasta hoy, que tu mamá me habló desde Chicago, ya sabes que hace un mes que se fué y no ha podido verla, para decirme que era necesario decirle, que ella regresaría mañana y quería abrazarla y decirle hija, así que me obligó a decirle, y cuando regresó a la casa le pedí que viniera a mi despacho para hablar algo serio con ella, ella vino aquí, pero se le veía triste, me contó que se peleó con Hikaru, no me dijo por qué…

FLASH BACK

_-Yo…Hikaru se enojó con migo, creo que sería mejor que yo me fuése, sólo causo problemas, además no soy nadie para tomarme las confianzas que me eh tomado…-_

_Yukuru: No es cierto, eres alguien importante para ésta familia_

_-No es cierto Yukuru-sama, yo ni siquiera soy parte de ésta familia, sólo soy una sirvienta-_

_Yukuru:Tu si eres parte de ésta familia…yo…tengo que contarte algo…algo muy importante…_

Y así Yukuru le contó toda la verdad sobre su pasado y su relación con la familia. Ella lo miraba impactada, no podia creer lo escuchuaba, simplemente no podia ser cierto, ella era una simple campesima pobre que pidió trabajo en esa casa a petició de sus padres, que, realmente no eran sus padres sino sus abuelos, estaba confundida. Cuando Yukuru terminó de hablar varios momento de su vida pasaron frente a sus ojos, como recordando cosas que no se había imaginado, le dolía la cabeza, demasiado, se apretó fuerte la cabeza en donde le dolía, tambié su pecho le dolía, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, gritó muy fuerte mientras lloraba amargas lágrimas, no quería que salieran pero dolía, y demasiado, luego de un rato de preocupación por parte de Yukuru, y desgaste de ella, de repente se quedó estática por unos segundos, luego se paró y dijo:

_-Ya comprendo, eh recordado todo (con una sonrisa de alguein hipócrita) Así que fuí y soy rica, que bien, soy una tonta, toda mi vida tuve lo que quise y no aproveché, ahora que recurdo, esa familia de mis padres adoptivos, era genial, me daban todo lo que quería, ah pero esos abuelos míos, ¿por qué quitarme la posibilidad de ser inmensamente rica?, jaja que tontos…-_

_Yukuru: No le digas así a tus abuelos, ellos te quieren mucho, y nunca te faltó nada_

_-Lo sé, pero imagínate todo lo que pude hacer con todos eso lujos, tu, ¿tú me los vas a dar?- _

_Yukuru: ¿Eh?, si, todo lo que quieras, péro perdóname por todo lo que passate, tu sufrimiento fué mi culpa…_

_-Ah, eso ya no importa, estás perdonado siempre y cuando cumplas todo lo que te diga-_

_Yukuru: (-Ella, no puede ser así- se reprochava internamente Yukuru) Ahora lo importante es que mañana vas a ver a tu mamá y te vámos a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida…_

_-¿¿¿Fiesta???, y ¿me van a dar regalos?- _

_Yukuru: Si claro, pero ahora, quiero que traigas a Kaoru aquí, debo de contarle todo y algunas cosas_

_-Ah claro Kaoru y Hikaru, esso muchachos guapos, son mis harmanos, ¿no?, que lástima, pero que flojera ir hasta allá, y con éstas ropas no quiero salir-_

_Yukuru: Pero así salías siempre, además es algo importante lo que le tengo que decir, pero quiero que sólo trigas a Kaoru, a Hikaru no, no los vayas a confundir_

_-No soy tonta, claro que los sé distinguir, si son tan diferentes, pero bueno, voy con una condición…-_

_Yukuru: Claro, ¿Cuál?_

_-Que me consigas otro tipo de ropa, ésta no me gusta nada, no puedo creer que yo me vista así-_

_Yuykuru: Pues que te compre ropa nueva tardará, ¿qué te parece si entras al desván y ves que te gusta y me dices luego que ropa te gusta y te la consigo? _

_-¿El desván?, bueno, si no hay de otra está bien, ahora ya me voy "papá"…(Dijo saliéndo de la habitación-_

_Yukuru: (Ya seguro de que ella se había ido)..Ella no es como creí, tal vez estubo mal hacer que recordara cada detalle, mejor hubiera sido decirle sólo la verdad de que somos sus padres, y empezar desde cero…_

FIN FLASH BACK

Yukuru: Y así pasó…

Kaoru: ¿Te das cuenta que no dijiste su nombre en toda la conversación que tuvimos?, además tengo unas dudas…

Yukuru: Es…sólo que, pues ya sabes quién es…y ¿Qué dudas tiénes?

Kaoru: Es evidente que todo el tiempo hablamos de Kurasami Alison, la que yo creí era nuestra sirvienta, pero tu dijeste que nació antes que nosotros, pero cuando la conocimos, y en la escuela cuando se presentó dijo que tenía 16 años, se supone que ella devería ser mayor que nosotros, no nosotros

Yukuru: Es verdad, en eso también le mentimos, ustedes si tiénes 17 años, pero ella también tiéne 17, sólo que ella nació once meses antes que ustedes, casi un año. Pero para que todo saliera bien, era preferible decir que ustedes eran sus hermanos mayores, y la protegieran, y casi se podría decir que lo parecía, su complexion no es de niña Chiquita, está bien formada, pero en ese caso, se ve menor que ustedes, todo iba bien, pero pasó ésto.

Kaoru: Bien, sabes que no tengo nada que perdonarte, peroestoy muy enojado con tigo, pero aún no entiéndo, esto es algo demasiado importante, ¿Por qué tendría que ver más con migo que con Hikaru?, él es igual de importante que yo…

Yukuru: Lo sé, pero no sé como se lo tome él, es muy agresivo, y podría hacer algo que no sería nada bueno

Kaoru: (-tiéne razón ¬¬U- pensaba Kaoru) Si tal vez, pero esa no es razón

Yukuru: No dije que no se lo diría sólo quiero que tu sepas primero, ya te dije que a ti te concierne más…

Kaoru: ¿Y por qué?

Yukuru: Pues…es por que…tu te vas a ca…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hikaru: (Al dar la vuelta al pasillo para entrar al despacho de su padre) Es, es Alis, ¿Qué hace aquí, y con esa ropa?

Hikaru hiba a preguntarle a su padre si había visto a Kaoru por que no estaba en su habitación, pero al dar la vuelta vió a Alis recargada en la pared a lado de la puerta del despacho, revisando su relor repetidamente, se acercó para que le diera una explicación de por que estaba vestida así, y por que seguía ahí si había dicho que se hiba.

Hikaru: Alis, ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?, ¿no dijiste que te hibas a ir muy lejos?

Alis: (Sin verlo, y casi cortante) Cambié de opinión

Hikaru: (-¿Realmente es Alis?- se interrogabla Hikaru) ¿Y por qué te vestiste así?

Alis: Por que quise

Hikaru: ¬¬U Lógica razón, me refiero a qué te motivó

Alis: ¿Qué te importa?

Hikaru: ¿Qué diablos te pasa?, ¿Qué te cres para hablarme de ese modo?, voy a hacer que te corran (Dijo dispuesto a abrir la puerta del despacho)

Alis: A ver si puedes…

Hikaru abrió la puerta lentamente viendo y escuchándo algo que hizo que su mundo se viniera abajo. La escena era impresionante, Kaoru estaba parádo con las manos en el escritorio y le reclamaba a su padre algo, quién estaba parádo y exigiéndo.

Hikaru abrió la puerta lentamente escuchándo claramente una discución… 

_Kaoru: ¿¿¿Pero que me estás diciéndo???, ¡¡¡Es imposible!!!_

_Yukuru: Kaoru compórtate, esa decisión se tomó desde hace años, es lo mejor para la familia_

_Kaoru: ¡¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE LO MEJOR ES QUE ME CASE CON ALIS!!!_

_Una puerta azotándose se escuchó y sólo se vió a un Hikaru parálizado sin habla y sin poder moverse…_

Continuará… 

¡¡¡WOOOOOOOOW!!!, no me maten, onegai T-T ¿les gusto?, prometo esforzarme, pero dejen los poderosos reviews, que alimentan mi espíritu para escribir, bueno no ¬¬ pero me gustan, aún si dicen que mi fic fué horrible, Ah, aclaro: Se que fué todo un chorote lo del pasado de Alis, pero lo consideré importante para la historia, y x fa digánme como quieren que termine, ustedes tiénes la última palabra, y si no me dicen nada, hare por mis propios medios, y lo escribiré como lo tengo ya planeado, bueno eso es todo, nos vemos, bye bye…


	10. Chapter 10

Lo sé hay algunas cosas que aclarar, pero espero que sean aclaradas aquí, eso espero…x.x jaja, grax por sus ideas y bueno aquí (Sólo en mi fic) no existen reglas ni leyes, bueno eso es por lo del incesto, pues ya el prox si es el final, de veras, es que las ideas no me llegaban jeje, bueno…ah, si y ouran ni los personajes me pertenecen…lamentablemente XD…

CAP 11. "COMO DEBE DE SER…" 

Kaoru: ¿H-Hikaru?, ¿Q-qué?

Hikaru se encontraba ahí parado, sin decir nada, estaba estático, no se movía ni un sólo centímetro, ni una palabra, ni una sóla…

Alis: (Entrándo al cuarto)…Así que eso era lo que le querías decir…

Yukuru: Así es, era algo que se tomó desde hace tiempo, y la razón es por que para bien de nuestra familia, y para que puedas ser parte oficial de ésta familia no se puede decir que eres nuestra hija, la escuela lo sabe pero haremos que se calle, y la manera de hacerlo es que te cases con alguno de mis hijos…

Alis: ¿Y por qué Kaoru?

Yukuru: Pues ¿tu cres que Hikaru hubiese querido?, además me fijé que te llevebas mejor con Kaoru que con Hikaru.

Alis: Tiénes razón, pero tu has dicho, "Me llevaba", supongo que ahora me odiará por ésto

Yukuru: No tendría por que, tu no le has hecho nada, ¿no es así Kaoru?

Kaoru: Es verdad, no tiénes la culpa y no te odio, al que odio es ¡A TI! (Dijo refiriéndose a su padre)

Yukuru: Kaoru, en serio lo lamento pero ésto es lo mejor, ¿tu no quiéres que Alis se quede?

Kaoru: Si, pero no de éste modo, no, me rehúso, simplemente no puedo…

Yukuru: Tiénes que…

Kaoru: (Ya exásperado y sin saber que hacer atinó sólo a salir corriéndo directo a la habitación que compartía con la persona que amaba, con su Hikaru, con su hermano…) ¡DIJE QUE NO QUIERO!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un chico de cabellos anaranjados y orbes color miel, se encontraba recostado en su cama, pensando…

Kaoru: Dije que no quería, pero…¿realmente puedo evitarlo?, es mi padre quien toma las decisions, y creo que fuí muy mal educado con él hace unos momentos…además no creo que a Hikaru le importe que me case con ella…ella es bonita y educada, cualquiera querría estar con ella, pero yo amo a Hikaru, prácticamente se lo dije, ¿Y qué hizo él?, se fué con Haruhi, no la puedo odiar, él la quiere…creo que la desición de mis padres fué la mejor…

Alis: (tocándo a la puerta)..¿Kaoru, puedo pasar?…

Kaoru: (Parándose instantáneamente)…Claro, entra…

Alis: Kaoru, entiéndo que estés en desacuerdo (-¿Pero qué hago?, me comporto como niña Buena, yo no soy así, sería mejor si me callo, ¿no?- se peleaba internamente Alis) Yo…no sé por qué vine, ya me voy…

Kaoru: (Al ver que Alis estaba dispuesta a irse, se paró y la detubo) Está bien, necesito alguien con quien hablar, creo que mi prometida…ahora es la mejor opción…

Alis: (Con una gran sonrisa, de esas sinceras que mostraba antes) En serio lo siento, no quise que ésto pasara, en realidad si puedo hacer algo…no, sabes, mejor me voy no me siento bien…

Y dicho y hecho Alis salió de la habitación, dejándo a un Kaoru muy confundido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alis: ¿Qué estoy haciéndo?, ¿Qué me pasa?, realmente me beneficia casarme con Kaoru, ¿no?, pero él…se le ve tan triste..no puedo estar con una persona que no me quiere…aunque yo si lo quiera…si, lo quiero, pero él…él quiere a Hikaru y nunca, o al menos no tan fácilmente lo va a olvidar, yo sé que no, así como yo no lo olvido a _"él"_, aún después de tantos años sin verlo, no, yo no actúo en beneficio de los demás, debo de pensar en MI beneficio, nadie importa, sólo yo, debo de ser feliz y no preocuparme por los demás…al fin y al cabo así es mejor…ellos me lo dijeron…debe de ser verdad…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yukuru: Siéntate Hikaru y hablemos con educación moderadamente

Hikaru: ¿¿¿Cómo que me siénte???, ¡¡¡No me quiero sentar!!!

Yukuru: Ya te lo dije, ¿Cómo quiéres que te explique que la decision ya se tomó?

Hikaru: ¡¡¡No quiero explicaciones, quiero que canceles la boda, no estoy de acuerdo!!!

Yukuru: Mira Hikaru, esta es la mejor manera de hacer que Alis se quede a vivir aquí, sin que se sepa que es su hemana, si todos lo supieran sería un gran problema para la familia, ¿lo entiéndes?

Hikaru: Claro que lo entiéndo, si no soy idiota, pero no me parece, y evidentemente Kaoru no quiere, esto es algo que él debería decidir…

Yukuru: Es cierto, pero siéndo en beneficio de la familia él aceptará, además, ¿Por qué te importa tanto ésto?, es él el que se va a casar no tú.

Hikaru: (Sonrrojándose levemente y sin saber que decir)…Ah…pues por que…note el descontento en Kaoru, y yo lo voy a apoyar en lo que el quiera…

Yukuru: Ya veo, así que, ¿si él está de acuerdo tu también?

Hikaru: Yo…claro…es _**su vida**_, él decide…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaoru: (Tocándo a la puerta de Alis)…¿Alis?, abre, sé que estás ahí…

…

Kaoru: Alis no soy tonto, si tu puerta está cerrada por a dentro, significa que alguien está dentro. XD

Alis: (Desde a dentro del cuarto)…¿Te cres muy listo?

Kaoru: Alis, por favor, quiéro conversar con tigo…

Alis: (Abriéndo la puerta)…Lo siénto, no quise decir eso, ¿Qué quieres?

Kaoru: ¬¬U …mmmmm, bueno quería decirte que lo que pasó no fué tu culpa, y estoy d-de a-acuerdo…

Alis: (Saltándo sobre Kaoru como niña Chiquita)…¡¡¡Yokatta!!!, ¿¿¿En serio???…ah, quiéro decir, que, bueno…me parece bien, no es que yo tenga muchas ganas…es decir…

Kaoru: Bueno ya no importa nn

Alis: Pero, ¿Estás seguro?, no es ésto lo que quiéres…

Kaoru: Eso…eso ya no importa, es lo mejor para la familia, además yo te apresio mucho…

Alis: Pero no tanto como a Hikaru, ¿no es así?, yo creo que deberías hacer lo que te dicte tu corazón…(-tonta, ¿Qué estás diciéndo?- se decía para si misma)…bueno…es que yo…yo…a mi me gustaría que…bueno no importa, ya me dijiste lo que me tenías que decir, ¿no?

Kaoru: Pues si

Alis: (Empujándolo fuéra de la habitación)…Bueno entonces adios, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para la fiesta de mañana…

Kaoru: (Ya afuera) ¿Fiesta?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yukuru: Bueno, ya está decidido, si él acepta, tu también, ¿no es así?

Hikaru: Asi es…(-sólo espero que no acepte- se decía internamete)…

Yukuru: Pues bien, de todos modos prepárate para la fiesta de mañana

Hikaru: ¿Cuál fiesta?

Yukuru: Es cierto, ni a ti ni a Kaoru les eh informado acerca de la fiesta de bienvenida de Alis, y ya sea el caso de que Kaoru acepte, sería de compromiso…

Hikaru: Ah…pero, bueno yo se que él no va a querer, está bien, en ese caso ya me voy…

Yukuru: Espéra, sólo te quiero pedir algo…es que, pues me eh fijado que no te llevas bien con Alis, sin embargo ella, es tu hermana…

Hikaru: ¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEE???

Yukuru se dispuso a contarle toda la verdad a Hikaru, acerca del pasado y la procedencia de Alis, quién sólo escuchaba atónito todo lo que su padre le decía…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaoru: Ash, con esa Alis…(Se decía refunfuñándo)…Correrme de su cuarto, además, ¿De qué fiesta hablaba?, tendre que preguntarle a mi padre…

Se dijo para si Kaoru al mismo tiempo que se dirijía hacia el despacho de su padre. Al abrir la puerta se encntró con un Hikaru en blanco.

Yukuru: …Y eso es todo…

Hikaru: …(En shock)…

Kaoru: ¿Q-qué pasa aquí?

Hikaru: (De la nada levantándose y golpeándo fuertemente con ambos puños cerrados la mesa)…¿Me estás diciéndo que por tonterías y errores que ustedes cometiéron ella se va a casar con Kaoru?

Yukuru: "Ella", como tu la llamas, es "Alis", tu hermana, te exigo que le tengas más respeto.

Hikaru: ¡Tú no me exiges nada!, y menos ahora que sé que eres tú el que tiéne la culpa, y no Alis, y todavía te siéntes con la autoridad de exigirme, que patético!, ¡aparte de todo obligas a Kaoru y a Alis a casarse!…

Kaoru: Hikaru, compórtate…no le hables así a nuestro padre…

Hikaru: (Quién no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Kaoru volteó sorprendido)…Kaoru…pero Kaoru, ¿no hace poco tu también lo odiabas?…

Kaoru: Sé que dije que lo odiaba, pero realmente no estaba pensando bien las cosas, y lo lamento padre, no fué mi intención decirte eso, yo no te odio, te quiero al igual que mamá…y entiéndo todo, y estoy de acuerdo…

Hikaru: (De Nuevo sorprendido)…Pero Kaoru…

Kaoru: Hikaru, ya razoné todo, y nuestros padres tiénen razón, ésta es la única manera en que Alis viva aquí sin que los medios, nos acosen y a ella también con preguntas…

Hikaru: Pero tu…no quiéres ésto, ¿o si?…(Dijo con un toque de preocupación)…

Kaoru: Yo…yo ya me lo eh pensado, y descubrí que realmente…la quiéro…

Hikaru: …¿Qué?…

Yukuru: (Parándose y con un gesto de felicidad) ¡Qué bien Kaoru!, me alegro por ti y Alis, seguro que van a ser muy felices juntos, ahora voy a arreglar los preparativos para la fiesta de mañana, sera la fiesta de compromiso de ¡Hitachiin Kaoru y Kurasami Alison!…

Dijo el hombre saliéndo de aquel cuarto dejándo a un Hikaru apunto de desmayarse y un Kaoru sin saber que hacer o decir…

Hikaru: Tu no…tu no puedes Kaoru…(Dijo tomándolo por los hombros)

Kaoru: Ya lo decidí, y no entiéndo por que te importa tanto, como tu le dijiste alguna vez a Haruhi: -_"Podemos estar nosotros tres siempre juntos, te abrimos nuestro mundo, tú, Kaoru y yo…"-_ Pues ahora yo te digo…Puédes irte con Haruhi y estar ustedes dos siempre juntos, que yo me voy con Alis…ahora me retiro…(Dijo quitándose las manos de Hikaru y dispuesto a irse)

Hikaru: (Deteniédolo)…¡No!, ¡No puédes Kaoru!

Kaoru: ¿Qué no me ves?, ya lo hago, estoy sano, no tengo ningún problema que me lo impida, tengo mis dos piernas…

Hikaru: No me refiéro a irte, me refiéro a que no puédes casarte con Alis

Kaoru: ¿Y por qué no?, ella es una niña Linda y muy bonita, y yo soy un muchacho jóven, ¿Qué me lo impide?, además ¿qué tu no quiéres que ella se quede con nosotros después de todo lo que ha sufrido?, ella no nos ha hecho nada malo, entiéndelo…

Hikaru: Después de que papá me contara toda la verdad me di cuenta de que es cierto, ella no ha hecho nada malo, al contario ha sufrido como tu dices, y yo también la quiero, es nuestra hermana, pero casarte con ella no arregla nada si no es lo que quiéres…

Kaoru: Yo…comprénde Hikaru, ella no es la misma que antes, yo quiero que la Alis de antes regrese, y sólo así, sólo demostrándole que la quiero eh visto que tiéne cambios repentinos con su yo antiguo, sólo demostrándole que la quiéro de verdad, que puede tener una familia que la aprecie, puedo conseguir que regrese a como era antes…y también con tu cariño…tal vez algún día realmente llegue a amarla…

Hikaru: Mi cariño…mi cariño se lo daré, pero haciéndo ésto sólo empeoras las cosas, sólo le estás mintiéndo, y yo…no voy a permitir que te cases con ella Kaoru, por que…

Kaoru: ¿Por qué Hikaru?

Hikaru: Por que yo…por que yo…¡POR QUE YO TE AMO!…(Dijo saliéndo de la habitación rapidamente)

Kaoru: (Agachándo la cabeza con tristeza)…Yo también te amo Hikaru, pero no puedo dejar a Alis sóla…

Alis vió como Hikaru salía rápidamente de la habitación, parecía estar llorándo, ella sólo quería pasear un rato, para darle un respiro a su cabeza que sólo daba vueltas, así que al ver ésto se sorprendió mucho y por alguna razón sintió que tenía la culpa, así que decidió entrar a la habitación para ver que fué lo que lo hizo ponerse así, sorprendiéndose de sobremanera al escuchar las palabras de Koaru. No pudo evitar correr a su habitación sintiéndo que su mundo de venía abajo y con una fuerte opresión en su pecho. _-Yo tengo la culpa, siempre la eh tenído, yo arruino todo, quiero a Kaoru, pero él sólo está con migo por hacerme feliz, aún si no me quiere…¿qué hago?, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Sólo hago infeliz a la gente, sería mejor si no existiéra…si no existiéra…si no…Jonathan…¿Dónde estás?…ayúdame Jona…- _Pero sus pensamientos cesáron al sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sentía que su cebeza explotaría, le dolía mucho el pecho y no podia respirar, se tiró al suelo por el dolor, no lo aguantaba, era afixiante, no pudo hacer nada, trató de llegar a la puerta, pero el dolor era inmenso, susurró unas palabras antes de desmayarse…-_Jonathan…-_

-Señorita, sólo pasaba para ver si se le ofre…¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- Dijo una sirvieta que entraba, al ver la escena gritó y corrió a llamar al señor

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Horas después…(Casi era de noche)

Kaoru: Pero papá yo tengo que estar con ella y cuidarla…

Yukuru: Lo sé, pero ahora no puédes hacer nada, déjala descansar, el médico dice que sólo fué un desmayo, por hacer un gran esfuerzo, aún no sabemos por que lo hizo, pero tiéne que guardar reposo…

Hikaru: Papá no creo que por estar con ella, le pase algo, al contrario, yo creo que se pondría muy feliz al ver a su futuro esposo…y a su cuñado…cuando despierte…

Kaoru: Hikaru tu…(Dijo feliz)…eso quiére decir que tu aceptas…

Hikaru: Bueno ella es mi hermna, ¿No?, tengo que estar con ella en los momentos difíciles y felices…

Yukuru: Perfecto, ahora todo está bien, veré que puedo hacer para que la véan, espérenme aquí…

Kaoru: (Ya solos los dos)…Hikaru, respecto a lo de ayer…

Hikaru: (Interrumpiéndolo)…Olvídalo, sólo era algo que tenía que decir, pero no importa, sólo…sólo olvídalo ¿Quiéres?

Kaoru: No, no puedo, no por que yo…

Yukuru: (Entrándo de improvisto) Bien, puéden pasar a verla, sólo que no haga ningún esfuérzo, ¿entiénden?, me gustaría yo cuidarla ésta noche pero por mis negocios…ya saben tengo cosas que hacer, se las encargo…

Ambos ascintiéron, y Yukuru los guió a dónde se encontraba Alis, ella se encontraba recostada, al parecer dormida. Yukuru salió de dicha habitación dejándo a los gemelos quiénes se acercaron lentamente a ella. Kaoru se sentó a lado de ella, y Hikaru en un sofá que se encontraba en frente de la cama en dónde ella estaba. Pasaron las horas y ella no despertaba, todo estaba oscuro, Hikaru ya se había dormido y Kaoru comtemplaba a Alis.

Kaoru: (En un susurro)…Alis, eres bonita, pero yo amo a Hikaru, tal vez casarnos no sea…

-¿Lo mejor?-

Kaoru: (Sorprendido y sonrojado)…Ah, Alis, tiénes que descansar, no hables y mejor duerme…

Alis: ¬¬ Llevo durmiéndo horas, creo que no Kaoru…

Kaoru: El doctor…el doctor dijo que te desmayaste por hacer un gran esfuerzo, ¿Qué hiciste?

Alis: Yo…Kaoru no quiéro casarme con tigo…

Kaoru: ¡¿Que?!, ¿De qué estás hablando?

Alis: Como escuchaste, yo no tengo intenciones de casarme con alguien que no me quiére…

Kaoru: ¿Qué dices?, pero si yo te quiero…

Alis: No Kaoru, no nos mintamos, ¿o que a mi también me vas a mentir?

Kaoru: yo no…

Alis: Kaoru yo entiéndo lo que quiéres, y no puedo permitir que rompas tu corazón por mi culpa, yo te quiéro, y pensé que te amaba, pero hace unas horas, antes de desmayarme, lo entendí todo, nunca estuve sóla, eh tenido gran cantidad de amigos, gente que está con migo y me apoya, y yo no me dí cuenta…además está _"él"…_

Kaoru: ¿él?…

Alis: (Sonrojándose)…Ah, ¿eh?, no, digo, si, él…mmmm, Kaoru, hacer unos años, cuando estaba con mis antiguos padres, estaba en un internado, no por que no me quisiéran, al contrario, por que no tenía tiempo, ahí yo me sentía demasiado sóla, nadie me hablaba, pero un día llegó un Nuevo estudiante.

Kaoru: Era ¿"_él"_?

Alis: Si, Jonathan, ese era su nombre. El fué el único que me hizo sentir una persona de verdad, él me apoyó cuando más lo necesité, él me dió…cariño. Pero el día en que le iba a confesar mis sentimientos, repentinamente me sacáron de la escuela y me dijero que mis padres habían muerto, aún no sabía que ellos no eran mis padres, luego de eso me llevaron lejos, no volví a ese lugar, todos lo días pensaba en Jonathan. Años después cunado vivía con la familia de mis "padres" olvidé todo, me volví una persona completamente diferente, me críaron de lo peòr, y yo por ingénua me dejé, ellos decían que lo mejor para mi era sólo pensar en cómo salir adelante no importaran los métodos, sólo yo y el dinero importaban, no debía preocuparme por nadie más que no fuéra yo y el dinero. Lo días pasaban y esa fué siéndo mi forma de pensar, crecí pensando que eso era lo correcto, y un día cuando salí de la escuela no ví la limosina que siempre me esperaba para llevarme a casa, así que decidí pasear por las cercanía en lo que llegaban, ví un parque y me senté en una banca, por alguna razón el ver todo tan tranquilo y personas felices me hizo tener nostalgia, de repente lloré, sin ninguna razón y en ese instante…

FLASH BACK

-¿Alison?, ¿eres tú en verdad?…-

Alis: (Volteándo)…¿Eh?…¡¿JONATHAN?!

Jonathan: Alis, si, soy yo…te eh extrañado mucho, realmente quería verte…siempre pensé en ti…

_Y platicamos mucho, estaba muy feliz, ni siquiera me había percatado que la limosina nunca llegó, estaba tan contenta que lo olvidé por completo, hasta que recode que nunca le había confesado mis sentimientos, y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo, hasta que…hasta que un coche se paró en frente de nosotros, eran mis tíos, la familia de mis padres adoptivos._

-Kurasami, ven, te tenemos que llevar a un lugar- Dijo una mujer jalándo del brazo a Alis.

Alis: ¿Qué?, ¿ahora?, no…déjame…

Jonathan: Alison, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿A dónde la llevan?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia jóven, ahora tu, niña insolente, vendrás con nosotros, quiéras o no…- Dijo ayudada por un hombre queriéndo subir a Alis al coche.

Alis: ¡No, déjenme, quiéro estar con Jonathan, tengo algo que decirle!

Jonathan: ¡Alis…Alison no te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver¡, ¡nunca te olvidaré!

Alis: ¡Ni yo lo hare Jonathan, yo te…!

_Pero no pude decir nada más, me taparon la boca y cerráron la puerta del coche en donde yo ya me encontaba, quería gritar, pero no me dejaban, sólo vi a Jonathan corriéndo hacia el cohe que se ponía en marcha, tratándo de acanzarlo, pero el coche cada vez iba más rápido, hasta que su silueta se perdió…_

FIN FLASH BACK

Kaoru: ¿Y no lo volviste a ver?

Alis negó con la cabeza.

Kaoru: No puede ser, ¿Cómo es possible que te hiciéran eso?

Alis: Es lo mismo que yo me preguntaba, pero también estaba confundida, luego de eso, me metiéron a otro coche, no me dijeron a dónde me llevaría, sólo estaba el conductor y yo. Le quise preguntar a dónde me llevaba, pero no me contestaba, no me dirijía la palabra, pero luego él…

Kaoru: ¿Qué hizo él?

Alis: El puso su mano en mi pierna, yo me alarmé y me dijo que no pasaba nada, le quite la mano, él se enojó y la volvió a poner debajo de mi vestido, yo le quite la mano de Nuevo y él me volteó a ver y me golpeó, después de eso perdió el equilibrio del coche y…no recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que vi una luz amarilla, como la de los faroles de los coches. Desperté en un hospital, no recordaba nada y lo primero que vi, fué a mis abuelos, y me hize la idea de que ellos eran mis padres, me dijeron que no, pero sentía que eran algo mío, luego de eso me dijeron que era verdad, que si eran mis padres.

Kaoru: Y viviste con ellos, ¿no?, me lo contó todo mi padre.

Alis: Si, entonces ya lo sabes…por eso, esa es la razón de que yo sea como soy, pero no tiénes por que preocuparte por mi, ya eh rectificado todo, y sé que no estoy sóla, pienso buscar a Jonathan. Tu…tú tiénes que decirle a Hikaru lo que siéntes, no desistas, tu lo amas, y él a ti…

Kaoru: Eso quisiéra, pero creo que ya es tarde…

Alis: (Sentándose)…Nunca es tarde, cualquiera diría que Jonathan ya se olvidó de mi, que es tonto pensar en buscarlo, pero yo tengo fe, en que lo encontraré, y le dire lo que siento, y lo que pase, pasará…tu haz lo mismo, no importa lo que venga luego…

Kaoru: Tiénes razón, debo arriesgarme, lo haré por él, por que lo quiéro…

Alis: Bien, Kaoru, ¿puedo pedirte que me traigas un poco de agua?, es que tengo mi garganta receca.

Kaoru: Claro (Saliéndo del cuarto)

Alis: (Ya segura que Kaoru estaba lejos) Hikaru despierta

Hikaru: …Ghhhh…Ghhhh…(Roncándo x.x)

Alis: ¬¬ ¡Hikaru! (Parándose)

Hikaru: …Ghhhh…Ghhhh…

Alis: (Sangoloteándolo) ¡HIKARU DESPIERTA!

Hikaru: ¡¿EH?!, ¿¡DONDE?! ¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO KAORU!…

Alis: Jajaja, yo no soy Kaoru…

Hikaru: (Rojo como un tomate)…Alis, no yo no dije, quise decir…que…bueno…es que…jaja…yo…

Alis: Ja, no me expliques nada, mejor vé y dícelo a él.

Hikaru: ¿Qué?, pero yo, ya se lo dije…(dijo triste)…además él te quiére a ti, se van a casar…

Alis: (Empujándolo hacia la puerta y guiñandole un ojo)…Nop, ya no, él te prefirió a ti, así que vé con él, está en la máquina de refresco, ahora vé.

Alis empujó a Hikaru fuera de la habitación, éste ultimo corrió feliz hacia el lugar indicado.

En la máquina de refrescos…

Kaoru: Esa Alis, pedirme agua a éstas horas, bueno ya que, de todos modos quería caminar una rato…

Hikaru: (Cansado)…¡KAORU!…

Kaoru: (Volteándo a ver a la conocida voz que gritaba su nombre)…Hikaru, no grites, estamos en un hospital.

Hikaru: (Avergonzado)…Lo siento, pero es que quería serciorarme de algo…

Kaoru: ¿De qué?

Hikaru: De que ya no te vas a casar con Alis, me lo dijo hace un momento…

Kaoru: Ah, ya veo ¬¬ bueno, ¿Qué no le crees?

Hikaru: No es eso, sólo quería escucharlo de tu boca…

Kaoru: (Enfoque en sus labios XD)…No, no me voy a casar con ella…

Hikaru: Entonces tu…

Kaoru: (Dándole la espalda y con un sonrojo)…Si, yo, yo te quiero decir que…

Hikaru: Kaoru yo te amo, sólo a ti…(dijo tiérnamente volteándo a Kaoru obligándolo a verlo a los ojos)…

Kaoru: Yo también te amo, te eh amado siempre, eres la única persona que existe para mi.

Hikaru: Mi pequeño Kaoru yo…

Pero no terminó su frase ya que el "pequeño Kaoru" había posado sus labios en los de su hermano, que aunque al principio se sorprendió, puesto que él planeaba hacerlo primero, luego correspondió el tierno beso, era dulce, pero de un instante a otro el mayor tomó el control y empujó a Kaoru contra la máquina de refrescos, al sentir el contacto con ésta se estremeció, ya que estaba fría, pero al sentir el calor de Hikaru se olvidó de eso, se separáron por falta de aire pero con ganas de más, Hikaru tenía en mente repetir ese beso, y tal vez más, pero detubo sus pensamientos al sentir los delicados y frágiles brazos de su hermano envolverlo en un inocente y tierno abrazo, simplemente olvidó susu pensamientos, estaba demaciado feliz para pensar en otra cosa, se sentía dichosos, se sentía en brazos de un angel, e igual pensaba Kaoru, eran extremadamente felices.

Kaoru: Hikaru…Ai Shiteru…

Hikaru: Ai Shiteru Kaoru…demaciado…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente…

Yukuru: No entiénso que sucede, ¿Estás segura de ésto?

Alis: Claro, simplemente entendía que Kaoru y yo no podemos casarnos…y yo, tengo que buscar a alguien…

Yukuru: Si esa es tu decición comprendo, sólo promete que nos visitarás menudo…

-Hija, me gustaría en serio que te quedaras…-

Alis: Sr Hitachiin…Mamá me gustaría, pero tengo algo que hacer, además yo ya tengo personas que me esperan, ellos también son mis padres…

Madre e hija se abrazaron, al abrazo se unió Yukuru, al mismo tiempo que llegaba unos alegrs y risueños gemelos.

-!Perdón por tardarnos!- Dijéron al unísono.

Alis: Hikaru, Kaoru, los voy a extrañar mucho, gracias por todo… (Acercándose a ellos para susurrárles algo sin que sus padres escuchasen)…hey, ¿por qué tan felices?, ¿Qué tanto hiciéron ayer para estar así?, picarónes…jejeje…

Kaoru: (Completamente sonrojado al igual que su hermano)…Nada, nada…

Hikaru: (Poniéndose serio)…Alis, hermana, sabes que siempre serás bienvenida en ésta casa, aquí Kaoru, yo, y mis padres, esperaremos con ansias tus visitas, y si necesitas ayuda, sólo dínos…

Kaoru: Si, si necesitas ayuda "_para ya sabes que"…_(guiñandole un ojo)…No dudes en pedirla.

Alis: Gracias chicos, gracias papás, por todo. Ahora me voy, todos los día sescribiré, y espero respuesta ¿eh?, así que no lo olviden, los quiero.

Dijo Alis al mismo tiempo en que cruzaba la enorme puerta de la casa dónde inició su aventura, y donde ahora terminaba, pero, ¿Quién dice que no se pueden tener más de una aventura?, ella terminó una, pero estabva a punto de empezar otra, la cual llevaba por nombre…_"Jonathan"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hikaru y Kaoru caminaban por los pasillos de su mansion para llegar a sus cuartos.

Hikaru: Qué bien resultaron las cosas, ¿no es así Kaoru?, yo pensé que para recuperar a la antigua Alis, tendría que golpeárla para que perdiera la memoria de nuevo…

Kaoru: ¬¬U Lo que tu digas…pero es cierto, todo resulto de maravilla, y ahora ella de seguro que se encuentra buscándo e ese tal "Jonathan", espero que lo encuentre, es afortunado por ser amado, en especial por Alis…

Hikaru: Sip, pero, más afortunados somos nosotros por tenerla como hermana, y yo soy mucho más afortunado por tenerte a ti. Oye, hay que jugar…

Kaoru: ¿A qué? (Preguntó curioso)

Hikaru: Pues…a que tu y yo nos casábamos, y chalala y chalala, y luego nos íbamos de luna de miel a una playa exotica…solos tu y yo…y…

Hikaru cargó a un Kaoru sorprendido como lo hacen los recién casados, y se introdijo con él a la habitación que compartían los dos, para luego cerrar la puerta, y hacer una sonido con ella, como si la cerrara con llave. Su juego al parecer duró horas, y debió ser muy divertido por que algunas veces se oían risas y algunos que otros grititos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yukuru: (Por teléfono)…No Linda, no importa, si ya veré que hago con las cosas de la fiesta, además, ya se acerca el cumpleaños de nuestros hijos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Hikaru y Kaoru: _

_¿Qué tal?, espero que se encuentren bien, yo lo estoy, de hecho mucho, encontré a Jonathan, ¿y saben que?, vámos a ir a la misma escuela de Nuevo, voy a poder estar con él mucho más tiempo, y si, le confesé mis sentimientos, y él, me correspondió, pensar que después de tantos años y tenía razón, no me olvidó. Ojalá y todo entre ustedes vaya bien, despues de todo, las cosas siempre salen bien al final para quien las nerece, y ustedes lo merecen, merecen ser felices, y que no les importe lo que la gente diga o piense, yo los apoyo, sólo vivan y sean felices. Le mandan saludos de mi parte a mis padres, los extraño, y no olviden invitarme a su cumpleaños, ¿Eh?, ya se acerca, ¿no es así?, bueno sin más que decir me despido de mis queridos hermanos. Hasta pronto._

_P.D: Hikaru, tengan cuidado, si Kaoru queda embarazado tendrán problemas. Ja ja,¡ Sayonara!_

_Kurasami Alison_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Alison_

_Hikaru y yo nos pusimos felices al recibir tu carta, y descuida, no quedaré embarazado. Estoy feliz por ti, por haber encontrado la felicidad al lado de Jonathan, espero que siga así, deseámos que nos mandes saludar a nuestros abuelos, hace tiempo que no los vemos, esperámos que véngan todos por allá a nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños, si no nosotros mismos irémos y los traerémos. Respecto a lo que mencionaste, sé que es duro el camino, y por ahora no tenemos planeado decirles a papá y a mamá respecto a nuestra relación, pero seguro que si lo harémos, lo que nos hace feliz es que nuestros amigos del " Host Club" nos apoyaron plenamente, y eso nos alegró mucho, lo que la gente diga y piense, no nos importa, por que junto a Hikaru yo soy feliz, él piensa lo mismo, sólo eso nos basta. Eso es todo por hoy hermanita, esperamos que nos sigas contándo más. Nos vemos._

_P.D: Tú si debes cuidarte, en éstas épocas, las niñas de tu edad se descuidan y embarázan, ahí le adviertes a Jonathan que si nos enteramos que hizo algo, no dudes que terminará adolorido, muy adolorido por nuestros golpes, y mándale saludos de nuestra parte. Ah, si la próxima carta la escribirá Hikaru, así que de antemano te aconsejo que contrates a un traductor de jeroglíficos, bueno ahora si ya me voy que Hikaru ya se enojó, pero sé que lo calmará…_

_Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un mes después…

Kaoru: Papá, ¿por que todo es blanco como si fuera de una boda?

Hikaru: Y, ¿por qué el pastel tiéne dos muñequitos en la punta?

Alis: ¿Por qué las servilletas dicen "Feliz compromiso" papá?

Yukuru: Ah, por que…pues tan simple como que…que…que…

Kaoru: Olvídalo, mejor disfrutemos del pastel…

-¡A comer!- Dijéron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Hikaru y Kaoru se dedicaron a realizar bromas a los invitado, y Alis reía a gusto a lado de un jóven alto, pelinegro y muy guapo.

Hikaru: (Con una sonrisa)…Así que tu eres Jonathan, mucho gusto…

Kaoru: (Al igual que Hikaru con una sonrisa)…Es un placer conocerte…

Jonathan:…El gusto es mío, así que ustedes deben de ser Hikaru y Kaoru, los hermanos de Alison.

Kaoru: Si, pero anyes que nada, queremos dejar en claro una cosa…

-No te atrevas a hacerle nada malo a Alis ó…- Dijeron igual de sonrientes al mismo tiempo.

Hikaru: (Cambiendo su semblante a uno más sombrío)…ó te pesará tanto…

Kaoru: (con una sonrisa malévola que asustaría a cualquiera)…que nunca querrás acercarte a ella…

Alis: ¬¬lll

Jonnthan: (Con una sonrisa tranquila)…No se preocupen, no le haré nada malo, sería incapáz, Alis, tiénes unos hermanos muy simpáticos, espero que nos podamos llevar bien.

Alis: (Sonrojada)…Hai, hai…

Kaoru: (Susurrándole a Hikaru)…Oye, él es más tenebroso con ess sonrisa que nosotros…

Hikaru: Cierto…(Dirigiéndose a Alis y Jonathan y alejándose)…Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer, así que por favor diviértanse, y disfruten, nos retiramos…

Kaoru: Hikaru, ¿Qué cosas tenemos que hacer?

Hikaru: Es que quiero mi regalo…(dijo maliciosamente)

Nadie los vió en la fiesta, todos estaban divirtiéndose que ni cuenta se diéron, y esa noche los dos de diéron su propio regalo de cumpleaños.

Owari 

"_Que dificil es andar sin saber a donde ir, pero más diifcil es amarte sin podertelo decir"_

¡Al fin!, terminado, en serio spero q les haya gustado, ¿A ustedes les gusto?

Alis: A mi si, encontré a mi amado Jonathan

Yo: Yokatta, y ¿ustedes?

Hikaru: Por mi estubo bien, tube mi regalito (Dijo mirándo maliciosamente a Kaoru quien se sonrojo instantáneamente)

Kaoru: A-a mi s-si me gusto (Dijo volteándose para evitar la Mirada de Hikaru)

Yo: Perfecto, ahora sólo falta, que ustedes lectores me digan que les pareció, si no les gusto, en serio díganme, es todo, nos vemos en otra historia, vale?

a**kane**: Gracias sinceramente por apoyarme en mis momentos de depression, jaja me ayudaste en serio, y por leer mi historia, se que tal vez te hubiera gustado lemon, pero no toy hecha para eso, gomen, de todos modos espero que te haya gustado

**Lyndha**: o Cat-chan, ya ves que si se arreglaron las cosas???, al final siempre se arreglan, ¿no es asi?, bueno, spero que te haya gustado.

**Princess Of Kamui**: A mi tampoco me gustan mucho las histrias con OCC, y entiéndo, que bueno q esta si t gusto

**Megumi Echizen**: El odio por Haruhi es mutuo, y odiaría a Alis, pero yo la inventé, jaja, grax x leérla, spero t guste el final.

**krissel Majere**: leyes, olvidémoslas, al igual que las reglas, lo que dijste es lógico, y lo sé, pero comunmente no sigo las reglas, no siquiera en los fics, menos en la realidad, pero gomen, era algo que tenía planeádo desde un principio y no quise improvisar cualquier otra tontería para cambiarlo

**Funeral-Of-The Humanity**: Qué bueno que al final si te gusto, creía que no, por lo de "Horrible", pero parace que si te gusto, spero que el final también te haya gustado, y si no fuéra yo la que inventó Alis, también la odiaría como a Haruhi, pero me cae bn, bueno gracias por leerla.

**kal—el**: A ti, en persona te lo digo XD t veo todos lo días

**Trea Le Krouz:** Al menos éste capítulo si fué largo, ¿no?, traté que los demás fuéran más largos, pero en serio no puede, así salieron, spero que éste cubra tus expectativas, gracias, por leerlo.

**cheetah girl**: Gomen, pero desde un principio especifiqué que era YAOI, no hete, aunq seas mi hermana no puedo, gomen, gomen. De todos modos grax por leerla.

**Aelilim**: Aunque no me dijiste nada acerca de éste te agradesco que me informaras, sobre lo que está prohibido, prometo no volvr a hacerlo XP

Sayonara…


End file.
